For The Peace
by karina001
Summary: The opening of the Noventa Dome on Mars was to be the highlight of the year and for some people it will bring about changes they would never have dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Summary: Ten years after Endless Waltz the Mars Colony is ready to open and events on Earth necessitate Relena officiate at the ceremonies but the Foreign Minister must confront her brother over his future and the future well being of Sanc. It is a meeting that will involve all of the Gundam Pilots.

Spoilers: Gundam Wing Series and Endless Waltz

Rating: In Australia I'd say maybe M [ 15+] Rated for touchy content on morally sensitive subjects today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

One day I'll get around to re writing this one and expanding it out a bit, but for now a few minor corrections have been made. Hope you enjoy.

000000

For The Peace

Chapter One

"This really was not necessary, Relena. I had no intention of attending the opening ceremonies."

"I had thought that you would not wish to attend and I needed to speak with you and was uncertain that you would wish to speak with me. I apologize if I assumed incorrectly."

Zechs frowned watching his sister as she crossed the room to stand at the window and look down at the panoramic view of the new colony.

"Why would I not want to speak with you?"

"Brother, we have much to discuss and I do not have a lot of time. There is a great deal that I am expected to do today and over the four days that I will be here. I need to ask you some questions and I need for you to be honest with me. You … do not miss Earth?"

There was something there, something in that hesitation that was a warning. He did not know his sister very well. He never, in truth, had known her and the ten years since he had come to Mars had ensured that they had never met face to face before this day. Their communications by radio transmission had been few and far between and they rarely communicated by email. No, he did not know this sister of his on a personal level but he had kept abreast of her development and the education that had seen her develop to become the shining light in the Earth Sphere's political circle.

"No. Not really."

"Not really?" There was, again, a moment of hesitation before she asked that question and she was watching him with all of the attention she would give to a somewhat hostile political opponent.

He had the distinct impression that that was indeed how he was to be treated. First there was the appearance of a security escort from his assigned rooms to this little used office, no explanations offered and the escort had been armed. He could not honestly say that he was surprised by his treatment. He was, even so long after the events of the war, considered to be dangerous.

"To be honest, Relena, about the only thing that I do miss about the Earth is the weather. You do not know the beauty of walking in a rain shower or standing on a beach in a stiff wind until you live in a place like this."

A pretty frown creased her brow but only for a fleeting second. "I was told it was you who originally suggested that weather control not be installed in the colony. If you miss the weather so much, why did you recommend it not be incorporated into the colony schematics?"

He settled into a chair, mindful of how spartan the room was furnished and its likeness to a cell. The window was unbreakable and could not be opened. They were high in a tower over the city spread before them, one of the control towers that managed the daily functions of the huge metropolis that had been constructed beneath the Noventa Dome.

"Because climate control in a sealed environment is a waste of resources and finances. There are other more important needs that must be met to ensure that the colony remains stable and financially viable. Some of the colonies in orbit around the earth are in financial difficulties because weather simulation is expensive. It is a very exact science and requires huge financial input and specialist technicians to operate the machinery. A young colony does not have that kind of resource and does not need it. It is a luxury that can wait for later years when its future is assured if the people register a demand for it."

"I see," a low murmur. "So you think that the colonies orbiting Earth would do better if they were not using weather simulation?"

"Some of them have the finances and the expertise amid their people to make it viable. Some of them do not. At this point in time Mars has more important matters to attend to. There is nothing wrong with a controlled environment that is stable. It is cheaper and easier to maintain than having showers every other day, generating winds and freezing the pants off of the population imitating winter on Earth."

"Yet you have already said that you miss the weather. Do you not see the irony?"

"There is a great deal of difference between feeling a natural wind and experiencing one caused by fans. It is natural weather and its ability to surprise that is what is missing from controlled simulated weather. The wayward nature of weather patterns is what makes the very idea of returning to Earth a pleasure. It is the thought of looking forward to the feel of a real wind on your face and the expectation of smelling the fresh scent you can only find after a rain storm. Simulated weather just does not compare, no matter the time and expense invested in it."

He caught the little sign of her unease. That momentary stiffness when he had mentioned returning to Earth. So that was what this visit in the tower was about. He had wondered when and who it would be who came to inform him of his future. That it was going to be Relena to deliver the news to him was not truly a surprise. She was his sister and Foreign Minister and would feel it her duty to be the one to inform him of the fate of a dead man who had refused to stay dead.

"Say what you have come to say Relena. Putting it off will not change it." He was not in the mood for prevaricating and simply wanted it over with.

A sigh. Her hair was longer now, perfectly groomed of course and if anything it had lightened in colour. Closer now to the faint memories of their mother that he could still enjoy. She dressed in designer suits and walked in designer shoes and wore exclusive jewellery when the occasion demanded it, as would the official dinner slated for later this evening. She was a stunning woman, not pretty as she had been in her youth but stunning to look at. Very much like his memories of their mother, but that he could recall their mother had never had that hard gleam in her eyes that he saw now.

"Are you intending to return to Earth?"

The question hung in the air between them and he noted the stiffness of her shoulders, the proud carriage of her head and the way her hands were clasped before her. Yes, she was striking and to date there had been surprisingly few rumours of her being courted by eligible bachelors. That did surprise him for with her looks, her wealth and her position she was surely considered the most eligible of women in the Earth Sphere.

"Perhaps the question should be would I be permitted to return to Earth?"

A small sigh resulted and he wondered if she was angry that he had not simply answered her question and answered it honestly. She turned from the window to face him squarely and there was nothing soft about the look in those blue eyes. He was facing not his sister but a powerful politician and one who had a set agenda.

"Milliardo Peacecraft died in the explosion of the Libra."

"It has never been my intention to prove otherwise." He could play the game too and possibly better than her.

He did have the benefits of growing up around Treize Kushrenada and the Romefeller Foundation after all. He wondered how many of those who had been tutoring Relena had had the same training.

"You have been Zechs Merquise for many years. I do not think that it would suit you to try to become Milliardo Peacecraft again."

"I have no intentions of taking up where I left off, Relena. Milliardo Peacecraft existed long enough to offer a lesson. The lesson was given. Everybody learned. Perhaps they did not learn exactly what the teacher intended, perhaps that much is true, but it is a moot point. There is peace, is there not? We are not that isolated out here that we are not aware of the goings on in the Earth Sphere. Milliardo Peacecraft died willingly in that attempt to teach the people of the Earth that their world was just as fragile as a habitat floating in space. After threatening to destroy the world he loved in hopes of it surviving why would he want to be resurrected? His was not so pleasant a life, brief as it was, that he would wish to return to it."

"And has Zechs Merquise had a better life?" She moved in a graceful glide to settle in the seat opposite him. "Has Zechs Merquise come to a point in his life where he knows what it is that he wants?"

"My dear Sister, whoever suggested that Zechs did not know what he wanted?"

A small puff of breath and the wave of a dismissing hand and Relena leaned forward, blue eyes intense. She was willing for the moment to forgo the discussion as she knew it was something they would discuss again. She needed answers and direction to calm the minds of others who worried about the man seated before her. You could never ignore him. Love him or hate him you could not ignore him.

"Brother, why did you permit Lucrezia to return to Earth? Why did you not stop her?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. One of the few times he had spoken to his sister over the com was that time when Noin had had enough of him and left Mars, screaming at him that he would know where to find her when he came to his senses. That had been nearly seven years ago and Relena had called him to learn when she could expect him to return to Earth or would he prefer she had Noin packed back onto a shuttle and sent back to Mars.

"Why should I have?"

She blinked, surprise clearly visible before the mask of the politician closed down over her again.

"She loves you. She did then and I believe that she still does. With a little effort on your part I have no doubt that she would forgive you and you could become a couple again. You looked good together."

"It takes more than looking good together to make a relationship that will work and last." He was careful to keep the anger out of his voice and to remain seated and relaxed. This was private, personal but he should have known that every aspect of his life would be dragged out and examined. "I did not go chasing after Noin because of the simple truth that I am dead, Sister. You just reminded me of that, remember? I am dead and as such I have no right to ruin a good woman's life. She deserves much better than I could ever give her."

"She would do anything for you. Even now."

"Then tell her to move on." Softly but with an unmistakable note of finality.

A soft hiss responded and delicate fingers waved at him. "Do you still love her?"

"Do I love her? Define love. Do I love her as a friend? Yes, assuredly so. Do I love her in that supposedly gut wrenching way that makes the world turn and the sun shine brighter? If you make me answer you might not like it." he warned. "I loved her as a companion who like me sought warmth and something more than the cold Martian nights offered. I loved her as a companion at arms, one I could trust my back to in a fight and there were fights aplenty when we first came to Mars, Relena. It was not the civilized world you see before you today. It was wild, little more than a few isolated habitats, enough for a few miners to survive in while they ripped the wealth from the little patch of ground they called their own. We did not receive a welcome reception when we came here as Preventers to establish order and we needed each other to stay alive."

"You loved her? Or you love her … still? Do not avoid the issue, Brother."

"Why should I answer? What concern is it of yours what I felt for her then or what I might feel for her now? It has been seven years since she walked out of my life. Why should I want her to walk back into it?"

"I … need to know. This information will impact on what I must tell others who are not renowned for their patience. Please. I need you to bear with me and answer me honestly. It is important though you might not see it now. Had you been on Earth and free in every way would you not have wed her? Made an honest woman of her?"

He blinked, staring at his sister as though he did not know her and to be sure he was not certain that he did know this woman fishing for personal details that were, in truth, no concern of hers. No concern of hers or the damnable government she represented.

"It is of no concern to you or to others what happened between Noin or myself ,and you can tell your government that from me."

Relena looked down at her hands, fingers laced neatly together and settled in her lap. She knew she must get the information out of him and without revealing why it was so important at this time. She honestly did need to know, but the line of questioning was unsettling and he was justifiably upset at her prying. So much hung in the balance on his answers and she could not leave Mars without knowing the truth.

"I know it is awkward but it is necessary that I question you on this. Would you have made an honest woman out of Noin if you had considered yourself free to marry her?"

"Be damned." He whispered, blue eyes frosty with irritation. "You want an answer? Fine, I'll give you an answer and it is all you will get out of me on that score. What the hell kind of impression do you have of the relationship I had in the past with Noin anyway? What has she told you of what went on here?"

She had the grace to blush as the truth was that she had indeed had long discussions with Noin on her relationship with Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Merquise as he was now and must remain for so long as he lived. She had tried to get his side of the story after she had talked to Noin but he had ignored her every attempt to act as peacemaker between them.

"I was under the impression that you had been active lovers." She was a grown woman of twenty six so why the hell did she have to blush at that? Because it was not something one was supposed to discuss with one's brother, she knew. "That she meant a great deal to you and that you hurt her terribly when you did not ask her to marry you."

"I see. Marriage is back in vogue on Earth, is it? Well, sister mine, allow me to tell you something for nothing. I never once told Noin I wanted anything from her. Yes, we shared a bed on more than one occasion and on each of those occasions I made it quite plain that I was not seeking a relationship and she acknowledged that she understood that and was asking for no strings to be attached. There were few people on Mars in those days and even fewer who had anything that either Noin or I would have found attractive about their appearance, manners or ideals. I have told you already that Mars was a wild place when we came here. There are more reasons that love for two people to share a bed and intimacies. For warmth on cold nights, for companionship from the isolation we were forced to endure, for the easing of physical needs. For those reasons yes, we shared a bed."

"You … make it sound so … impersonal." a whisper.

She needed to sort this matter out so that she could move on to other matters but he was not exactly cooperating as she had hoped. He was an adult male and she could see already that he had no idea of just how Noin had truly felt about him.

"Had you no understanding of the woman? She was reaching out to you, Milliardo. She was asking to be loved, not to be used."

The blue eyes narrowed even more and there was a glint there that warned of temper rising. "That works both ways, Relena."

The frown reappeared and for longer this time. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Understanding and acceptance are a part of love just as much as the need for sex. There is a difference between fantasy and fact, between dreaming and reality. My reality was and is that I am dead. I died when I was six years old and I am nothing more than a restless ghost who can not find a place to lay down and rest and let it all go. I am tired, Sister and I know full well that I can not yet find that peace I seek. If you want the truth of our relationship from my view point then here it is. Noin has never allowed herself to look beyond the fancy she settled on me when we met in the academy. She focused on me, on the child she met who intrigued her and never allowed herself to look elsewhere for love. That is obsession, Relena, not love. For her sake I wanted her to go away, back to Earth and learn to live and love. She deserves a future, a real life not a hollow existence following around a dead man who has very limited choice in where he goes and what he does. A dead man who is only waiting to find the place where he can lay down and die... and not have living intrude on his death."

Her eye were wide as she watched him and her fingers rubbed at the palm of her hand as she considered his words. Some of those who waited for her would be pleased indeed, but others would be far from pleased with this view of life through his eyes.

"She would have followed you to the ends of the Universe."

"I did not tell her to leave Mars. I did not suggest that she pack up her bags and board that shuttle. It was her choice to make. Her decision. I know that she made that choice expecting me to go after her. She even made certain that there was a ship available and fuelled; space ready for me to pursue her."

"You … never."

"No. No, I never pursued her off the planet. I never even went to the space port. I never did as she wanted me to do because I knew that by not going I might finally get the message across to her that she could do better than me."

"How could a girl do better than the Prince of Sanc?"

"Relena." A low bass rumble. "I am not the Prince of Sanc, remember? He died years ago. Whether you count his death from the age of six or nineteen it makes no difference. That is the entire point I have been trying to make to you, and before you to her. Life is not a fairytale and Noin had to grow up and smell the roses. Milliardo Peacecraft died when Libra exploded and if you want to be picky Zechs Merquise is also dead."

Well, she supposed she had her answer which would not please Noin but would please certain others. For now she would move on and he had delivered to her the perfect opportunity. She had no illusions about how he would take this, not with his education and training in the old traditions. She suspected that Zechs Merquise was about to be a very shocked individual… and perhaps a very angry man. Angry but not so angry as he would be when she found the means to tell him what she had done.

That reaction would be the dangerous one. The one she could not begin to predict.

"No, he is not. He is very much alive." At his glare she sighed and flicked an imaginary piece of lint from her skirt. "It has been found in official records that Zechs Merquise survived the fight that took place in the Pacific region in AC 195. He was listed as missing in action, but it was suspected that he was alive due to certain attacks made on Oz transports in the vicinity of Earth. The reappearance of Zechs Merquise was noted when, in AC 196, he returned to enlist in the Preventers. He was the registered Pilot of the Tallgeese III and assisted in controlling the Barton matter."

"A pretty piece of doggerel that. I suppose it might be considered possible but I have a question for you, Relena. If what you say is true and Zechs Merquise is listed officially as being alive and, I presume, is to be considered an acceptable member of society, then how do you hope to explain this?" he pointed to his face. "This is the face of the lunatic who tried to destroy a planet. The memories of some people are short, but most have very long and very clear memories. This is not a face many people will forget."

No, she mused, it was not a face that many people would forget. At thirty he was still breathtaking. Ten years had not taken his looks, if anything the years had perfected each fine plane of that aristocratic face. Even the harsh reality of working on Mars had done nothing to mar his looks. He was a striking, unforgettable individual and like too many aristocrats he would keep his looks, unless accidents should mar that refined beauty, until well into advancing age.

"Cousins." A whisper.

"Pardon?" He frowned, glaring his confusion at her, demanding that she explain.

"Before his death Treize Kushrenada provided a perfect solution to explain why you look similar physically to the Prince of Sanc. You are cousins. He included this information amid confidential files that somehow found their way into the hands of the ESUN Security Council two years ago."

He stood abruptly, surging to his feet and striding to the window and glared down at the city spread below. She was thankful that those too expressive eyes were no longer glaring at her. He had seemed to perfect a glare that rivalled Heero's of old. She forced herself to dismiss the thought of the Gundam Pilot as she must concentrate on getting her brother to cooperate with this. He was a proud man and he had ideals and he had been trained in the traditional values, and that very training was going to be her hardest competition. He was not going to like what was to come.

It was vast, this metropolis he had helped construct. With each passing day it became more and more active, a viable working colony that soon enough would become overcrowded and would have the people demand expansion. Mars might have only the one viable super city now but it was only a sign of things to come. The Noventa Dome was the only world he had known for ten years and he was proud of it. Proud of the hard work he and others had put into the making of this dream to bring it to reality. It had made the past seem a dream, a nightmare he was glad to wake from. The fall of Sanc, the wars that followed, the death of his friends …Treize, Walker and Otto … so many had died and he had been content to leave it all behind him.

Why did they have to stir up the past?

"Two years ago. Who made up that drivel and why?"

Relena licked her lips, a brief flick of her tongue and settled to the war. It was going to be a war, of that she had no doubt but ultimately he would see the sense of it. He had to or she was never going to get him to accept what she had done for the good of Sanc. Surely for Sanc he would accept?

"I can assure you that the information revealed to the Council was exhaustively investigated and ultimately proven to be authentic. Treize Kushrenada's secret files are fact, not fiction and if you are thinking that I had anything to do with including information on your alter ego in them then you are mistaken, Brother. The first I knew of this was at the Assembly meeting. I was attending the meeting the day the information was revealed, that is true, but I had nothing to do with their appearance, or with the investigation into their authenticity. No one could ever accuse Kushrenada of being inefficient and these files were no less detailed than any of his files that have been examined in the years since his death. Zechs Merquise is now on public record as being born a second cousin to the Peacecraft line."

"You can not say that you honestly expect anyone to actually believe that garbage?" His hands were pressed to the window, his forehead resting against the cool glass and eyes closed.

"In truth? Yes. It was contested in some circles, of course, especially in Sanc as being a second cousin to the line now decimated after the invasion would place you in direct line of succession for the crown." She noted how his back stiffened but chose to ignore it. "Believe me, the Sanc Parliament pulled out all stops in investigating the validity of the information and they could not disprove it."

"Idiocy." The breath of a whisper.

"I do need to warn you though that there is a rumour making the rounds in Sanc as to your paternity. No one now seems to be contesting that you are a member of the royal family murdered twenty four years ago. What is now being suggested, and I assure you that I have not voiced an opinion one way or the other, is that you are not merely a cousin of the line but are in fact the illegitimate son of King Stephen."

He staggered at that and turned disbelieving eyes on her, finding a very serious young woman seated in an impersonal disused office who watched him with serious blue eyes and a look of understanding. He sought his seat quickly, uncertain that he could support his weight for more than a few seconds as her words continued to hit him with the force of a sledge hammer. Repeating over and over again.

He could not believe this. He could not believe that people were so gullible as to accept falsified records and then to do this to him. What were they thinking? Yes, Milliardo Peacecraft was dead, he had died years ago and they could not mean to bring him back under an assumed name.

No, worse than that. He was shocked, stricken dumb. They called into doubt his very legitimacy, taking away from him that small remnant of a past he had had to leave behind him. He had once been the Prince of Sanc, yes, it was true and he had buried his heritage in enough filth and blood. How could she allow them to do this? At least Milliardo had been an acknowledged member of the family. He had been real if tortured by the fate that befell him.

How could they cast dirt on his father's name?

Stephen Peacecraft had been a King amongst Kings. He had been devoted to his family and would never have looked at another woman. How could they claim that he had committed adultery and that he had fathered a child with anyone other than his beloved Katerina? Was it so much to ask that they allowed them to lie in a peaceful grave?

No. No he could not accept the words spoken by this too calm woman who watched him with understanding eyes. She was his daughter! She was sired by Stephen. He knew that she did not count herself a Peacecraft but a Darlian but still, could she not have some compassion, some understanding and care for an ancient bloodline? If she could not bring herself to become a Peacecraft could she not at least protect the name from such slurs? His parents, their parents, did not deserve this scandal she seemed willing to permit.

She still had the eyes of an innocent and it broke his heart for he knew beyond a doubt that she was far from innocent. No one who walked the halls of Power as Relena did could long hold to that sweet innocence that had marked her as a teenager and that he had shamelessly used to bring about Peace.

It was because he had given her so early into the political circle that she had grown up and grown old so early. This strikingly handsome woman with the blue eyes that had seen the world change at the touch of her hands was formidable. She was dangerous to everyone who crossed her path and if she permitted this lie, this dishonour to the family name, then what had he done? What had he done in casting her into the role of the bridge between the Colonies and Earth? She had lost the honesty and purity he had seen in her and she had the will to shape the world to her design.

He hoped someone had a check strap on this young woman if it was not already too late.

Relena rose smoothly when it was clear that he was not willing, or was unable, to comment and a gentle smile curved her lips. "I know." she whispered and dared to reach and run a hand over the shining white blonde hair. "I know and I am sorry, but some things simply have to be accepted, for the greater good."

He must have made some sort of noise but he was uncertain just what it was or what it was meant to represent. She sighed and moved past him, walking slowly around him and choosing her words with care.

"I know that this has come as something of a shock to you but I am certain that with time it will be viewed as a pleasant shock. You need only a little time to consider the implications. You could return to Earth as Zechs Marquise and no one would question that identity. You could travel anywhere in the colonies and no one would think you Milliardo Peacecraft, for as you have said, he is dead."

He wanted to put his hands over his ears, to block out her words but he was incapable of movement. How could she accept the slur against their father? How could she permit anyone let alone an entire world to consider that Stephen Peacecraft would so insult his Queen? It was unthinkable.

"I personally am of the opinion that you might do better should you remain on Mars, here in the Noventa Dome. I understand that most of the Terra Forming Team will be staying on to begin work on the Kushrenada Dome and I know how highly they speak of your skills. It seems a shame to me to break up such a productive combination of talents. Still, it is not my decision, is it? Should you choose to return to Earth I have no doubt that something could be found to suit your qualifications. Perhaps you might even favour a return to working for Preventers? There are a number of areas where you would find a purpose."

Relena had circled him now and ice blue eyes narrowed at the gentle smile and the words that flowed around him like a dozen knives pricking him. Relena nodded slightly and a small sigh escaped her before she glided toward the door, pausing as her hand reached for the access keys.

"Of course, Miss Noin is on Earth too. You should not forget that option of a reconciliation, though I suspect that she might come to Mars should you call her and bury your differences." Her fingers danced over the keys and the door slid aside revealing a crowded hallway beyond. "I know it must be a great shock to you to learn who you are, but I assure you that I shall look forward to further discussing these matters with you, Cousin."

He felt that his tongue was piled high with cotton wool and he could not have spoken if he had tried. He was only too aware of the security contingent waiting at the door and of Relena turning to smile at the foremost of those men who wore the insignia of the ESUN Security Agency.

"Captain Parcel, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Merquise to suitable accommodations and see to it that he is not disturbed? I believe that he has some thinking to do. Cousin," she turned to him again and he refused to move, refused to react. "I shall look forward to our next meeting."

She flashed a brilliant smile over her shoulder at him for the benefit of those who watched and listened and even winked, a fluttering of long lashes and then she was gone, sweeping from view with a trail of assistants and security agents on her heels.

He could only wonder at what game she was playing.

T.B.C

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Two

"It may be the centre of the ESUN's attention just now but I still think it looks like a flaky ball of red dirt."

Mars dominated the view port of the ship as they walked the length of the observation deck. The ship vibrated subtly with the power of the engines as they were eased into orbit under the direction of Mars flight control. On the deck below the landing shuttle was undergoing final checks, the Sweeper crew swarming over her like ants over the body of a beetle.

"It is not red. The dust is brown and yellow."

Duo Maxwell shook his head slightly, his long chestnut hair floating around him in the zero gravity. Sometimes he missed the days when he had worn his hair to his butt but for the most part he could not say that he was sorry it was gone. The day he had decided to leave his past behind him was a land mark day. The day of his twenty first birthday and the first day of the rest of his life.

It was, of course, the day he had picked as his birthday, not the day he was actually born. He had looked but found no records that might suggest a past for him, but that was accepted as simply the way it was. He had always known that one day it would be time to leave the past and to face the future and that day had eventually come to him.

There had been nothing truly monumental about the day itself, nothing significantly different about it from any other day. It had simply been a morning when he had woken and found himself smiling. Genuinely smiling and capable of looking forward to the day and the future with eagerness. That was the day that he had taken scissors to his braid and symbolically cut away the past.

Duo Maxwell, Shinnigami, pilot of Deathscythe had ceased to exist with the cutting of the braid.

Duo Maxwell, Salvage Pilot and Sweeper had been born.

He had left L2 behind him and he had not regretted the decision. He had left L2 and a broken relationship with Hilde and a failing junk yard because they had done nothing but fight over how best to run it. With his rebirth he had left his share of the yard to her with a note that he would get in touch.

He never had.

There had been a Sweeper ship in dock and the Captain had taken him on board and, to the Earth Sphere at large after that day the boy, the young man known as Shinigami had ceased to exist.

"Yuy, you have no sense of style." He grinned down at the shuttle, eyes sparkling with amusement.

The shorter man with the unruly chocolate hair and intense blue eyes flipped him off with a finger which was received with good humour and they paused to lean on the railing and watch the activity below.

Duo had to wonder about the chain of events, at the coincidence that had brought them together after so long. For two years now they had been together, first as friends and in the last few months as more. Occasional lovers. There were no fevered whispered words of love, no promises between them. There were no fierce passionate embraces. Theirs was a comfortable relationship, one of mateship and acceptance seasoned with the occasional moments of passion, which were wild and hot and only a very small part of the complexities of the relationship they enjoyed.

He had honestly expected never to see Heero Yuy again. After learning that Heero had vanished not a full year after the Barton debacle he had nodded, expecting such an event to occur, and thought nothing more of it. No word of warning, no goodbye to Relena, not even a farewell to any of the pilots in their select fraternity. One morning Heero had been gone and he had not been at all surprised. He could recall thinking that Relena had best get used to his absence because he knew and understood that until Yuy was ready to return they would find no trace of him.

They had all gone their separate ways over the years.

It had been a hell of a surprise the day he had found Yuy. It was a day like any other day in his life as a Sweeper and there had been no warning that this day would be different. A day like any other day, comfortably mundane with enough of interest to keep him amused and content with the lifestyle that he had chosen.

Life as a Sweeper suited him and it had proven to suit the pilot of Wing as well. He had come across Yuy on the docks of L3 when he had been delivering a private package from his Captain to the Captain of a Sweeper ship that had birthed at the same shared dock. Yuy had been assisting in unloading cargo.

It had been more than a surprise and not just to him. He could not have thought of anyone he would be less likely to find on a Sweeper ship, or so he had thought. Yuy had looked at him and had made no attempt to hide the sudden light in his eyes or the twitch of his lips that betrayed, surprisingly, pleasure at seeing him. From the first sight of that glint in blue eyes he had known the difference in the man. Somewhere during the years that he had been missing Yuy had found himself.

A night of drinking at an all night dockside bar, hours spent in mutual reflection on the past and how it had affected them in their individual circumstances and somehow, by morning work hours, they had made their decision.

After consultation between the Captains of the two ships Yuy had transferred to the Miss Marianne as a computer analyst and salvage pilot. He had been traded to the Miss Marianne for a much needed ships engineer and with the captain's content with the crew exchange Maxwell had joyfully shown his old partner around his new home.

Any unease that they might have made the wrong decision to team up had faded over time and familiarity. Their days of terrorism and conflict had been thrust behind them and consigned to the scrap heap in their acceptance of new life as Sweepers. They had been boys during the war, mere teenagers who through circumstance had been thrust into machines that placed them at the forefront of conflict. They had been boys then and now they were men who chose their own destiny and that destiny had nothing to do with war and chaos.

Those days of terrorism and bloodshed had faded into nightmare.

They still suffered dreams of the days when they had been the defenders of the colonies. They still entertained despair that the defenders of the colonies had been turned on by the colonists who did not want their protection or interference. They still dreamed of the screams of those they killed, of the stench of burning circuitry and the whine of machinery stressed to the limit and in those times they turned to each other for understanding.

Neither of them could forget those days nor did they try, accepting the necessity of what had been and choosing to move on. What hurt the most was that the colonists had decried their every action, claiming that they were not asked to be defended and would not have needed defending if these interfering rebels did not draw them into politics in the first place.

In their respective pasts they had encountered time and again the effects of politics, mostly not directed at them personally but eventually affecting them regardless. Neither wished a return to the colonies nor to Earth. The gypsy community of the Sweepers suited them far better.

"How long?" Yuy queried watching a trolley of crates being manhandled up the ramp in the low gravity.

"Ten minutes or so before we board." Maxwell indicated the cargo master standing to one side of the shuttle. "Keep your eye on Perkins. He'll signal when its time for us to start warming up the engines."

Yuy shook his head slowly, watching the ant like activity around the shuttle. "All this fuss and its only a colony opening."

"Hey, big bickies in the hub. Mars is the frontier of the future. An actual planet opening up for colonization, not an orbiting habitat. I've heard enough scuttlebutt to fill the cargo bay about the plans they have for the future of Mars."

Yuy snorted. "Hn. It might be a planet but it's a bloody unfriendly one. You have to wear an enviro suit outside and you have to live in a habitat. An artificial world the same as the colonies. I personally can't see a difference."

"Party pooper." a low mutter. "C'mon, Yuy. It's the principle of the thing. The Noventa dome is supposed to be spectacular. State of the art technology. The enviro system is said to be beyond the best that any of the colonies have to offer, even the latest in the L4 cluster."

Yuy snorted. "Better than Winner's latest offering? He would be insulted."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, well, he can't always expect to be the brightest and the best now can he? Besides, odds are that half the funds channelled into the Noventa Dome would have been Winner's. He's got his fingers into everything."

Heero grunted and shook his head unable to deny that simple truth. Their old partner Quatre Winner did have his corporate fingers into a great many pies, and Winner Enterprises was one of the biggest in the Earth Sphere. He did not think that Duo kept as close a watch on their past associates as he did however, and he wondered if Duo had any idea of the trouble Quatre was now finding himself in.

"He's also got trouble with the Harrison Corporation. Their take over bid for Winner Enterprises looks to be pretty solid. They have been steadily buying up Winner stock for the last twelve months."

"Yeah? That would keep him on his toes." Duo considered his partner for a long moment, "He going to win or lose?"

Yuy shrugged. "He's standing on dangerous ground at the moment."

He was the day shift computer specialist on the Miss Marianne and one of his duties was to monitor the fortunes of those companies the Sweepers had large investments with. It was his task to monitor the stock exchange, accounting firms, financial consultants and in particular the relationships that developed between the big corporations. It was life or death knowledge to the nomadic Sweepers to know which investments might sour quickly and need to be adjusted to compensate if they were to keep their ships and people secure. Running ships all over the Earth Sphere was an expensive business.

"So, have you spoken to any of them?" Duo continued to watch the shuttle being prepared and loaded but he was only too aware of the man standing beside him. Yuy had computer clearance and with it came the freedom to communicate with anyone off the ship.

"No. No, I have not. You?"

"Nah. Why do you think that is?" He glanced at his companion in time to see the small shrug. Why had neither of them sought to catch up with old friends? Opportunities had been plentiful and still no effort had been made to reach them.

Yuy turned his back to the shuttle and leaned against the railing, eyes on the massive planet now filling the view screens set along the bay's observation deck.

"I … don't know. Perhaps it is because we fear they will have … forgotten."

/Yeah. / Duo rubbed a hand over his chin, scratching at the three day old stubble of the goatee he had decided he would try growing. /Yeah, it sounds about as accurate as any reasonable reason I could give. /

"I am afraid."

The whispered admission took him by surprise and drew his attention more quickly that an explosion in the cargo bay would have. Yuy was still watching the screens, ignoring the activity in the area surrounding them and there was a look on his face that Duo could say he had honestly never seen before. It looked remarkably like fear.

"Afraid they will have forgotten you … or afraid that they have remembered?"

"Both."

"Fuck, Heero, I'm supposed to be the one who doesn't tell lies. You make it seem that every word out of my mouth is a lie." He stared at the planet, not daring to meet his partner's gaze. If Yuy chose to look at him.

"Sorry."

Duo sighed and shrugged broad shoulders. "Don't be. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. That was my catch cry. My slogan. That and I am the God of Death. Well, I'm not the God of Death anymore, haven't been for years, and the truth is that it is time I gave up lying to myself. Time I faced the truth. I'm afraid too."

Heero shook his head slowly, eyes still on the slowly revolving majesty of the planet. "Some Gundam Pilots we are."

Duo snorted softly. "Honest Gundam Pilots, at least. I can admit now that I was terrified through the war. I thought that every day would be my last and that all I was ever going to know was fighting and killing. Some God of Death, eh? I didn't want to be me some days."

"You seemed so … different to the others. To me. We were too different and none of us saw the war in the same way. I was supposed to be the Perfect Soldier and the amount of times I thought I would pee my pants …" He caught Duo's wide eyed look and graced him with a glare that promised torture. "You will not repeat that, Maxwell."

"More than my life would be worth." He kept the smile from his face until the glare softened to a frown… then grinned.

He was more than pleased that Heero felt he could exchange such a sensitive confidence with him and it would have been unthinkable to talk like this all those years ago. None of them had the strength to be this honest then. They had been boys, not men, and they had been boys who knew how to kill but not how to deal with the killing. Truth to tell he had carried spare underwear in Deathscythe and not because he made a habit of sleeping in the suit.

"I think if we all were honest with ourselves we would be admitting to the same fears. Shit, Yuy, we were kids. We had no right being in those suits anymore than any other teenager. We were kids. Dumb-assed kids."

"Yes."

Stolen childhoods aside they had somehow survived the war and they had survived it to find a niche in society that welcomed them. It had been hard in the first few years of the peace to find himself and find a place that seemed to belong, and it was not until he had run in search of a place that he felt he could find himself in that he had begun to sleep easier at night.

He had not been suited to the halls where She had walked with confidence. No, gilded halls and honey blonde hair had not been right for him. This world of space and sweat from honest hard work suited him. There were still nightmares, occasional nights when he woke screaming, expecting to see explosions and blood flowing around him… and to forever hear the screams of the dead.

"Hn."

"I wish they would get that bloody shuttle ready. Waiting annoys me."

Heero never shifted his gaze but he did lift a hand to flick a finger toward the nearest view screen. "They are down there."

Duo blinked, confused and glanced at his companion. "Who is? Where?"

"The others. They are on Mars. In the Noventa Dome."

The silence stretched for a full minute while he tried to wrap his thoughts around that. One, maybe two of the others he could see but …

"All of them?"

"Those that matter. Relena is Foreign Minister and this is largely her show. Of course she would be here to accept the accolades for the future prosperity the colony offers to the Earth Sphere, and to use it to tell everyone that this is the type of progress they can expect if they continue to maintain the peace and work together. It is a shining example of what cooperation can achieve."

"Yeah, I guess that is how she would think of it." He absently began to wind a chestnut strand around a long and slender finger. "True too. It is an example of what can be achieved and in a relatively short time. I guess she has a right to be pleased."

"Winner is here as a part of the trade delegation. There will be conferences over the next week setting the next ten years of trade negotiations."

"Can't say I'm really surprised about that either." Duo looked down at his feet, pushing a boot toe gently against the wall.

"Chang too."

"Chang? Yeah well … I guess … Is he still a Preventer? If he is he's probably part of the security arrangements for Relena and the representatives from Earth."

"Yes, he is a Preventer. A Captain now and in charge of the security arrangements for the festivities."

Duo nodded once, decisively. When he thought about it where else had Chang Wu Fei to go? He was a solitary dragon, homeless and without family. His home colony had not survived the war and there had been bad blood between the colony clan and the clan members that had remained in China. He thought Chang might have made a Sweeper but not with his attitude. No Sweeper Captain would tolerate that amount of attitude onboard ship.

"He'll be with Relena then."

"No, I don't think so. She has her own security team. The ESUN Security Agency oversee her protection now, and her Chief of Security is none other than Dorothy Catalonia." He frowned, rubbing his hands against the railing at his back. "I'm surprised that Noin is not with her. She usually is accompanied everywhere by Lucrezia Noin but for some reason Noin did not leave Earth, and I find that odd considering she was involved in the work here for years."

There was something in Heero's voice that struck alarm bells in Duo. What it was he could not say but there was something there. Perhaps it was not so much what he said as how he said it but what ever it was it was worrying. He might no longer be Shinnigami but he still had instincts that warned of trouble.

"Problem there?"

"Perhaps. I found it curious enough to warrant making a few inquiries and I am waiting for word to come back to me. If what I suspect is accurate … there may be trouble."

Yuy had had fingers in muddy pies in long ago days. There had been dark days as an assassin before he had flown Wing, and from that kind of past there were always leftovers. Remnants such as contacts with people who might prove useful in the future. Duo did not pass a comment on that nor did he judge. He had his own contacts from a shady past and while he no longer wanted to live that past life he saw no reason not to make use of street contacts when there was a need.

Mixed values, perhaps, but it simply was the way it was.

"Barton is here." Yuy continued.

"I am surprised about that. He is still with Preventers then? Here for security?"

"Official records state that he left Preventers five years ago."

Now there was more than an obvious emphasis on the "'Official'" Duo mused. "Unofficially?"

"Did you know he owns the circus?" At the saucer round eyes that stared at him Yuy chuckled. "He does. He purchased a controlling interest three years ago and oversaw the injection of a substantial cash flow, and increased the cast and the quality and number of the acts performed. It truly is a Circus Spectacular now. As it happens, that particular Circus Spectacular is on Mars as a part of the opening celebrations."

"Then … we are all here. The five of us on Mars." he whispered and marvelled at it.

From time to time in the course of the Sweeper business dealings he had found himself on a Colony and chanced to spot one of the other pilots. Walking in a crowd or sitting in a park or club he had spotted them, but he had never felt a desire or a need to chase them up and pass the time of day with them. Everyone seemed more than willing to go their own way and lead their own lives.

"How come you know all this? That they are all on Mars now?"

"It is not a coincidence." Heero turned his back to the view screens and leaned on the railing to watch the shuttle as the Cargo Master entered the ship checking his manifest. "I followed all of you from a distance for years before we met again. I did not see that I should not continue to remain aware of them when I joined up with the Marianne. I … liked to know what you were all doing."

"You knew I was on the ship before we met?" Duo scowled, glaring at the man who was leaning over the rail.

"No. I lost you after you left L2, though I did suspect that you might have become a Sweeper. I was already a part of a Sweeper ship then, but I preferred none know where I was. Po is on Mars, representing the Preventers and heading the liaison team working with Mars Security and ESUN Security." He inclined his head down at the cargo bay. "The shuttle is ready."

Duo started at the far wall of the bay. "I don't know how I feel about all of us being here with them … at the same time. I never really thought I'd see the others again. It … never bothered me."

"We know that they are there. We do not have to make our presence known to them."

Without conscious thought both made use of the low gravity to swing over the railing and push themselves down, floating gently to a controlled stop beside the cargo ramp as Cargo Master Perkins emerged. He nodded briefly to both and handed over the manifest to his assistant.

"Well get to it, gentlemen. She is all loaded and we have caviar to deliver for the ball tonight."

Clambering into the ship and making their way through to the flight deck Duo tried to glance into the cargo hold but the doors already were secured for take off. "Tell me he was joking about what we are delivering."

t.b.c.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Three

Chang Wu Fei watched from the shelter of the deep shadows as the garishly painted and scantily clad women ran laughing around the motor home. The rich red, brilliant blue and bright green costumes did little to hide their physical attributes and he found his eye drawn to pert breasts and slender waists and legs that seemed almost impossibly long, though none of the performers were any taller than he himself.

The women were laughing and plainly content. None showed signs of concern at the performance soon to enchant the hundreds of colonists and dignitaries gathered to watch. They ran toward the Big Top from which the sounds of music and riotous applause could be heard.

It was a beautiful place, he mused, looking about at the sculpted gardens. So much work, from the planning and design to the actual execution of those plans had gone into the crafting of the Noventa Dome. The skilled teams had made this oasis so far from Earth a paradise. Every possible comfort that was not outlandishly expensive or extravagant had been provided, from the high rise of the main city complex to the sweeping lawns of the parks and even included a small forest.

The Noventa Dome boasted the most complex ecosystem thus far designed within the Earth Sphere. It demanded that those who came to live beneath the dome obey exacting guidelines. The guidelines would be strictly policed else pollution would very quickly disrupt the carefully planned ecology of the system and the colonists would be poisoned by their own filth.

He watched as a bee buzzed busily through a bed of flowers and he smiled as he recognized them as herbs native to China. He knew these plants, had grown up with them on his L5 home and they brought a pang of longing for what was lost. Dismissing the nostalgia he made a note of the sign that warned people against picking the plants which were approaching harvest for medicinal use.

Every plant chosen to be planted on Mars had a purpose, be it herbs for food or medicines, or green fertilizer to naturally assist in maintaining the fertility of the carefully conditioned soil. Even the grasses that they walked on had been chosen to best cope with the conditions and to assist the colonists in some possibly obscure way. He had been privy to many of the design specifications for the Noventa Dome and he would freely admit that he was impressed.

/They have planned very well from what I have seen. /

The most disturbing thing for him about this domed bubble living was to stand near the enviro dome itself and look out at the harsh barrenness of the landscape. Mars was a singularly unforgiving planet and one would not be too far wrong for thinking that this place might be considered in the same light as the Garden Of Eden from the Christian legends. Beyond the protection of the dome lay a vastly different world.

A cold and very toxic version of the Christian notion of Hell.

"Chang."

Recalled to his business by the quiet voice he nevertheless was reluctant to drag his gaze from the herbs and the memories they invoked. They reminded him of the herb beds that had graced the garden near his L5 home, and he could almost will himself to bring to mind the sights and smells of a colony long dead. To this day he truly did not understand why the colony had been detonated. He had changed so much over the years and he had come to look on that detonation as an empty, even cowardly, surrender to time. So many innocents had perished in the example his elders had decided needed to be made. So many innocents.

It had angered him, enraged him, caused him to despair and in the end it had driven him to insanity. Now, safely divorced from those days by time and distance he could admit that he had not been sane in the last days of the One Year War… and he certainly had not been stable during the year he had served Mariemaia Kushrenada. Ten years. It all seemed so long ago and on some days it was a bad dream but on this day, as on other days when something unexpected reminded him of what had been, it reared fresh in his mind.

/Idiocy. Insanity. It has been ten years and still I think of what was and what might have been. So long ago. I am a child no more yet in looking back I still find that those times confuse me. No less now than then, I think. Such an inadequate description. Even after so long I still feel so helpless to change anything. As helpless as I felt that wretched day I watched my home die./

"I don't have long, Chang."

He dragged his gaze away from the garden and met the emerald green eyes of his contact. Trowa had to be the tallest of them, though he had not seen Yuy or Maxwell in years. He was, thankfully, not the shortest of those pilots he maintained contact with. Certainly he enjoyed a greater height than Winner and Trowa Barton towered above them both.

Watching the tall muscled form he had to admire the man's strength. Despite the years that had passed Barton had not changed a great deal. True, he had trimmed that wild fall of hair so that he could better see to survive the dangerous leaps and spins he performed in his act. Trimmed but not removed, the fringe was longer than was fashionable but the style suited him and brought to mind the pilot from long ago. His hair worn long now, to the broad shoulders and tied in a tight club to keep it from his eyes during his performances.

The skin tight costume clung to muscled legs and his tight derriere. It was a rich emerald green banded with sequins about the ankles and waist. His chest and arms were bare and rippled with muscles developed by the strictures of the performance he maintained on a daily basis. Those broad shoulders and corded arms stood him in good stead during the show and in other more shadowy business.

It was time to attend to business, Barton was right about that, and much as he was disturbed by the necessity for why they were on Mars at this time it could not be avoided. They both had more important things that needed doing and looking at plants was not serving a useful purpose.

"You are required at this time only to report on the feel of the people."

Barton snorted softly. "That is easy enough to do. The colony is stable, no whispers of dissent at the presence of the representatives from Earth or the colonies. There is a rumour that there is to be a public rally take place in two days to protest the government handling of the L2 maintenance problems. The environmentalists are said to be upset that the latest batch of insects imported from Earth were confined in inadequate crates for the trip down to the dome from the transport ships, and on the same subject the Dome's cargo handlers are complaining that they appear to be ten crates short of bees for the hydroponics domes. They are concerned that they will be short of pollinators for the new crops. The consensus is that the garden ships are shorting the colonies order to maintain their own gardens."

Chang sighed. "Complaining about bees now. Wonderful. At least all is quiet. Now, to that other matter. The Minister has asked to meet with you after your late show at the hotel."

Trowa sighed and beneath the fringe of hair that partially shielded his face he scowled. He was far from happy with the nature of his assignment on Mars. "I don't like this, Chang. I agreed to work for Preventers as an agent to help keep the peace, not to allow Relena Darlian to play dictator."

/ I do not intend to stand here and listen to you growl about something that I myself am concerned over. This matter must be dealt with delicately and putting it off will accomplish nothing. For all the distaste I feel it must be done. /

"I am not exactly ecstatic myself and neither is Commander Une, but would you care to suggest some other means of dealing with the situation? What else are we to do? You know the man's reputation will have the councillors up in arms if the situation is not controlled. Do you honestly think he is likely to sit quietly, nod like an imbecile and remain out here when he learns what has been done? Would you?"

Trowa growled, a low rumble of discontent from deep within his broad chest. It was reminiscent of what one might have expected to hear from his lions.

"I'll be honest with you Chang. If I did not know what would happen to the peace if he did go to Earth intending to make a fuss then I would be helping him, not aiding his sister to confine him until his cooperation has been secured."

Wu Fei glowered at the Big Top and tried not to think that he would likely be right beside Trowa if the circumstances were slightly different. No one would be safe if such an insult had been offered to him. It went against all that was Chang Wu Fei to help those who exercised control over this situation and demanded his cooperation to contain one man who, even after ten years, frightened those in power. When he tried to form scenarios of that man's possible reactions to events carefully hidden from him he shuddered. They were right to fear him.

Once Milliardo Peacecraft had threatened to destroy a planet … that was why they were so afraid of him. He was not one who was afraid to act against those in power and that marked him as a very dangerous man indeed. Just what would he do when he learned what had been done? The insult would be considered mortal, surely. He himself would not tolerate such an insult should it be done to him. He personally could not understand the Foreign Minister having taken the steps that she had seven years ago, and if it came down to her brother losing control and strangling her in his presence then he was afraid he might just turn his back and walk away.

"For the good of Sanc." Trowa growled, shaking his head. "For her own bloody convenience and freedom is more like it… and because Noin snivelled on her shoulder instead of accepting the decision he made."

Chang growled low, a throaty rumble and flicked a hand toward the massive hotel complex half hidden by the Big Top. "We are Preventers and it is our job to maintain the peace. Even when that means the distasteful task of standing between siblings in a family feud, if said feud could escalate into more. As this so easily could."

Trowa snorted. "Only when said siblings have the sheer audacity to involve the entire ESUN in their personal spats."

Wu Fei shrugged. That was simply the truth and he was honest enough to admit it, if only to himself. There was nothing that he personally could do to change the situation. It had all taken place years ago even if the repercussions of those actions were about to be felt on Mars. Done was done.

"Be at the hotel tonight. Relena will be waiting for you in her suite. Merquise has now been placed under guard in the same hotel and Catalonia is personally handling Relena's security. You and I are to keep a feel on the pulse of the colony'."

"Are Preventers guarding Merquise, or is it ESUN Security?"

Chang smirked. "Une is not going to be that closely involved with pissing Merquise off. If he loses control when he learns what has been done it will be the task of the ESUN Security Agency to contain him, not Preventers. Personally I find that interesting considering that, technically, Merquise is still on the books as a Preventer agent."

Barton arched an eyebrow, genuinely surprised at the information. "I thought he had resigned Preventers to become a permanent part of the engineering team for the project some years ago?"

"He did." Chang nodded, considering the implications at the time and comparing them with the possible repercussions now. Perhaps Une should have accepted that resignation and not made conditions. "At the time Une refused to accept the resignation and placed him on the reserve lists should a situation arise that required elite skills. For seven of the ten years he has been on Mars he has been the only agent in this area with the skills and experience to handle a level five or higher alert. She did not want to lose that skill base."

Trowa shook his head slightly. "Ironic, is it not, that he himself is now considered to be a level seven alert."

"Truly. I will be escorting the Foreign Minister this evening to the soirée and Catalonia and her agents insist that I will not be required to be anything more than a social escort." He inclined his head to Trowa's snorted one word comment. "Agreed. I will have my pager on me, as always. Room 807, Presidential suite."

"I'll be in touch." Trowa nodded and merged into a crowd of performers heading for the Big Top.

Chang Wu Fei sighed as he watched the group until they moved around the last of the parked trailers and then turned away. He was not enjoying this assignment and that bothered him. He had initially been eager to be a part of the security contingent for the grand opening of the Martian Colony, and the chance to meet once again with Winner and with Barton for purely social purposes.

He had hoped that they would be inclined to work on strengthening flagging friendships and perhaps to even talk over their mutual pasts. It was all going wrong. The idea of the meeting on Mars and the celebrations for the opening of the Noventa Dome as being a working chance to reacquaint themselves had soured quickly when he had been appraised of the situation.

/ I would give anything just now to be up to my ears in shit on L2 instead of waiting for Peacecraft to find out. It is obvious that Barton is no more happy about this than I am and Winner … I don't know what he thinks about this. I have no doubt that he knows, but he has been careful to play his cards close to his chest. Perhaps he does not care … there is no reason that he should other than it has the potential to cause a great deal of trouble for the Council and Relena. Perhaps the trouble he is having holding onto his company is keeping him quiet. Ah, I would prefer to be in a fire fight than endure this infernal waiting and uncertainty. Perhaps Yuy and Maxwell had the right idea./

Yes, perhaps they were right to simply vanish and leave all of their past behind them. He envied them wherever they were.

/ Vanishing when they did they now are out of this mess and are free./

Free. Something that he could not ever consider for himself. Free to come and go as he willed, yes, he did enjoy that type of freedom but … there were other more fundamental freedoms. The freedom of speech. Freedom of thought. Freedom to …

He held his breath for a few precious seconds focusing his thoughts and projecting a calm pool within himself in which to drown his agitation. He was a professional and he was very good at what he did and in his career he had been required to perform many unsavory tasks but this one … This task he was expected to manage was one that surprisingly seemed to strike closer to him than any other assignment Une had given to him to date.

It was immoral.

It was such a personal thing, and it should not become a public brawl that had the potential to hold an entire country to ransom. It did not involve him in any way beyond his skills as a security operative, but regardless of that he felt himself somehow involved on a personal level. To be honest no male would be able to stand aside and simply ignore the matter.

The problem was between Milliardo Peacecraft and Sanc and the person the Council of Sanc had chosen to represent their country concerning this delicate matter, namely Relena Darlian. It should be localized to Sanc, but there was no doubt in his mind that the entire world would get caught up in the battle if they could not contain Milliardo Peacecraft's rage.

He and Barton were present as Commander Une's offering to Relena, a token assurance that they would not permit the peace to fail because of what Une and he personally considered to be Relena's greatest mistake.

/Done is done and now she must face the consequences. It still astonishes me that she has managed to hide this from him for so long and so successfully. I know Mars is a long way from Earth and the hub of the ESUN, but I would have expected some word to have reached Peacecraft before now. How she managed to keep it from becoming known here is beyond me. How she will manage events now he is to learn the truth will prove most interesting. /

t.b.c.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Four

All the glitz and glamour one would expect to find in an occasion of this importance surrounded her. She shone in public as was her duty, always smiling, always shining, the perfect public figure. If only people knew just how tired she was of this farce. The media, the sycophants, the stalkers who seemed fascinated by her, the never ending work, the lack of privacy, the callouts at abominable hours after twenty-hour days. She was tired of it all, even the beautiful clothes and the jewels were nothing more than an annoyance. There were very few things in her world that brought her true pleasure anymore and she would do all in her power to keep what was important to her.

He would never forgive her.

No matter what resulted from the meeting between herself and her brother she knew that he would never be able to forgive her what she had done. Were she to be the one standing in his place … No, she must not think that. She had known before she had left Earth what his reaction must be and she had been determined to resolve the issues to her satisfaction to protect what she considered to be hers.

She had promised herself and Lucrezia that she would do her absolute best for her brother, but she had been determined that she would not give up what was hers.

Why had he not known the value of the gem that had been his for the taking? Why had he not followed Noin to Earth and claimed her as his own? Everything would have been so different if he had swallowed that foolish male pride and left Mars behind him.

He had no idea what he had missed.

She winced. Of course he had no idea. He had not, after all, been let in on the secret, had he?

She had managed to keep it quiet. Somehow she had succeeded in keeping word from reaching him and just how she had succeeded at that she was not certain. After so long she had been sure that at least rumours, if nothing factual, should have reached Mars by this time. Someone, surely would have leaked word to someone bound for Mars ahead of her and…

Had she wanted word to reach Mars ahead of her?

If he had heard before she arrived then she would not have to find the words to tell him. She would have needed to find the words to explain her side of things, yes, she had expected to have to do that, but literally that. Just explain her reasons, not have to stand before him and find the words to tell him the whole truth when he had no idea what was going on.

/I have the guards. If … If he … Oh, Lord, what have I done? How do I tell him? He will hate me. The guards … They can be in the room in seconds and they can contain him until he … he … learns to … What? Live with the idea? Like it? Refrain from butchering me because I took care of a need the people demanded be met? He took the news about Zechs Merquise and his possibly questionable parentage reasonably well. He may take this other news just as quietly. Oh, who am I kidding? He was almost catatonic with shock. This news will not so much shock him as enrage him. He's so … so … big. /

He towered over her, massive. He carried muscle, no flab, and his regal height was marked with a grace she had witnessed in few women, and fewer men. He was magnificent to look upon and if only she did not know that he had a temper to match his uncommon looks.

Dorothy stood by the window looking out over the night lights of the city, admiring the unique beauty that was the Noventa Dome. No building here stood higher than ten stories tall. No building would ever be more than that height considering the engineering feats required to erect the enviro dome. It made for a pretty panorama of lights and showed where the parks and gardens were sited.

The Big Top of the Circus Spectacular dominated the nearest park and Relena hoped that she might be fortunate enough to have some free time in which she could see the show despite her tight schedule. If all went well, and she already knew that was wish dreaming. She did not seem concerned about what was to come later that night, but then Dorothy was very good at hiding such trivial emotions as concern.

"Has there been no word from Howard?"

Dorothy did not turn or acknowledge her question, but after a minutes silence she sighed. "The Miss Marianne is in orbit and the trade shuttle made planet fall hours ago."

/ He's here then. Somewhere. How do I feel about that? I … I don't know. /

"How … how did Heero look?"

She had long gotten over her school girl crush on the pilot of the Wing and Wing Zero Gundams. She had long ago come to understand that he had no interest in her at all beyond a need to see that the peace he had fought for became a reality. It had hurt. It had hurt a great deal that he saw her only as a tool for peace that needed to be protected.

It had been years after his disappearance before she had found another love interest who returned her affections and who understood what it was to love and be refused repeatedly what your heart desired. Yes, it had hurt, but no longer.

There was that other one whom she loved.

It had taken her time but she had gotten past the stage of blaming all the males of the species for the cruelty that saw her heart shatter. It had been difficult, but she had grown up and she had passed the finger pointing and name calling and the irrational temper tantrums. She had come to accept that she had never stood a change with Heero once the peace had been settled.

It had hurt but that was alright now. It had been alright for the last six years. It was true that she still cared for him but that little girl school crush was recognized now for what it was.

"Older. Stronger. Happy."

Dorothy turned from the window and glided toward her, standing to admire her reflection in the mirror. She had grown to be a striking woman and when she willed it no one would believe this gracious young woman could be a cold-blooded killer. Relena teased an errant lock of golden hair back into obedience and reached to straighten the sapphire pendant that nestled just above her breasts and smoothed her powder blue gown.

"He seems to have done quite well."

"I'm pleased." Relena nodded once, honest with herself.

She was pleased that Heero had found what he was seeking, whatever that might have been. She honestly did not know what it was that he sought that she might not have been able to give him. Still, that was all in the past. There was another who held her love now and past not-quite-boyfriends did not figure in the equation.

"Has Howard agreed?"

Gowned resplendent in her favourite black Dorothy surveyed her own reflection, pleased that no hint of the weapons she carried could be seen. There was not the slightest hint of a bulge where there should be none and not a single unflattering frill or fringe of lace to disguise those hidden weapons and ruin the line of her figure. Her hair was piled artfully atop her head, fetching curls permitted to drape her shoulders.

Yes, she was quite presentable and seemed innocent enough. None who did not know her would not take her for Relena's security commander and personal bodyguard. She might have been just another honoured guest at the soirée.

"I believe that he will cooperate with the request. He has no wish for Mr. Milliardo to become embroiled once more in the politics of the world." She could not resist that reminder of the past and the dangers inherent with playing with fire.

In her view Relena needed to be reminded of just what it was, or rather, who it was, she was dealing with. The oblique reminder that was her use of that name was a reminder too to herself of the target for this operation and not to take him for granted or sympathise with him and chance the peace. Years ago she had stopped thinking of Milliardo Peacecraft as Mr. Milliardo. She used that name now to annoy Relena and to remind her that he was dangerous and she must not underestimate him.

Too much hung in the balance.

"You do realize that with this action you may only be putting off the inevitable?"

/ Of course I know that but … the alternative … it is unthinkable./

"It is my belief that four years will be sufficient time for him to cool his temper and come to terms with the facts as they stand." If only she believed that. "He is not a fool and he has always cared, and acted, for the betterment of Sanc."

He had a long memory, her brother, as evidenced by the long and patient wait he had suffered to take revenge on those who had destroyed the Sanc Kingdom and slain their parents. He had a very long memory, but she had studied him over the years, his past and the long days of his stay on Mars and she believed she had a reasonable understanding of him.

Everything that he had done, every action he had taken before the wars had been with the one goal in mind and that was to restore Sanc to its independence. He had loved Sanc and that was her hope now, that he would understand her actions because it benefited his homeland. He would not thank her, there was no doubt of that, but with his past history he just might understand.

Once he calmed down enough to think. Four years should be enough for him to think.

"I suppose it is time to go down." Relena patted that recurrently errant curl into place yet again before deciding it looked endearing and choosing to ignore it, and checked her make up one last time. She could only delay the inevitable so long. "Is Chang here?"

"Waiting in the lounge. I advise you to not be surprised if he gives you the cold shoulder. He will be infuriatingly polite, of course, but distant. Bloodlines are a very personal and important thing where he came from."

"The very reason that I thought he would have understood my actions. Still. Done is done. It is of no concern of Chang Wu Fei beyond seeing that he is polite, presentable, sociable and preferably silent tonight. Any word from Lucrezia?"

"No. You did tell her to wait until you called her with news of how the evening progressed. It would be nearing three in the morning in New Port City, so I would presume that she would be in bed."

"Yes, I did." a whisper.

Lucrezia would have had another long day as her designated replacement and liaison with the Sanc Council and Parliament. Of course the woman would need all the sleep she could get.

"Has Mill- Has Zechs given the guards any trouble?"

"None at all. The suite has remained quiet since he entered and he went quietly enough, not a hint of trouble out of him." At Relena's suddenly worried look Dorothy permitted a small and not very nice smile to curve her lips. "He's still in there. I have the suite under surveillance. A few minutes ago he was still sitting in the lounge, staring at the wall as he has been since he was shown to the suite hours ago. I do admit that I thought he would be over it by now."

/So did I. I knew it would upset him but … Maybe he will be easier to handle than I thought. Maybe there is not so much of the fire left in him after all. /

"There has been no trouble from the Earth media wanting to interview the latest heir to Sanc?"

Dorothy arched an elegant eyebrow. "Oh please. No media have been permitted on the same floor as his suite. They don't like it, of course, but thus far they have cooperated."

"Very well then. Until I talk to Mi-Zechs later this evening we can do nothing more. It will all hinge on how he reacts."

t.b.c.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Five

Quatre scowled at the tall, dark-haired man who laughed so arrogantly in the centre of the cluster of fawning young women. Could they not see the worm in their midst? Could they not feel the muck that dirtied his feet? Were they so blinded by the promise of wealth that they chose to ignore the rotten core at the heart of him?

He knew the filth of this one only too well and he owed the bastard a debt and he was determined to pay it. With interest. No one threatened to take away what was his. No one threatened Winner Enterprises and got away with it. No one, certainly not a stuck up selfish prig who crawled out of a sewer pit and who thought himself to be better than everyone else in the Earth Sphere because he had started with nothing and founded an Empire.

/There was not so much of the company left after the war and the administrators had finished picking it apart, but I built it back up to what it was before father died. Better than before father died, but I don't go around acting like I'm Allah's gift to humanity. The shadow in him hurts./

He knew what the man wanted here this night, of course. Not merely what he wanted out of the night but his overall goal was so transparent. It was patently obvious to him and in truth he did not need his private security service to learn the information for him but he had, of course, had the man thoroughly investigated.

When he determined to take action he did not do so without knowing everything there was to know about his target.

Harrison was a piece of slime and his hands were not so lily white as he would have the ESUN Council and the Trade Merchants Association believe. He had faced down other bigger fish that Harrison and he had netted them, serving them their just desserts. This one would be no different. He too would be dealt with and for having the audacity to presume that he could control more than the entire business circle of the Trade Merchants Association, he was going to go down for good.

Quatre smirked into his glass of spring water and watched as the man oh so perfectly sipped at his champagne. He was all pretence. All deception and, in his personal opinion, deluded. If Mr. Harrison honestly thought that he was going to succeed in getting Zechs Merquise on his side with the eventual goal of marrying Relena Darlian…

It just proved he had no concept of where the true power lay.

Zechs Merquise.

He sighed and scowled into his drink. Yes, that one was not going to be a happy man. Harrison had no idea of what it was he was hoping to step into. He wanted the advantages of a high powered political marriage, and he thought that if he could insinuate himself into the Peacecrafts business and personal concerns that he could gain the ultimate goal.

Royal connections.

/ Fool. That is one family you need to avoid at all costs at this time. /

Merquise, the supposed illegitimate son of King Stephan Peacecraft, was one person you did not want to underestimate. He was going to be anything but sociable following the interview with his so called 'cousin' later this evening.

Quatre knew the media had been expecting Relena to appear on the arm of her new found cousin this evening instead of on the arm of one very surly looking Chang Wu Fei, but he had known it was never going to happen.

/ I honestly do not know what she thought she was doing, allowing herself to be manoeuvred into this situation./

He personally did not want any part of this business but he had fought for peace ten years ago and, in his own way, he had been fighting to maintain that peace ever since.

/Should the Peacecrafts go to war with each other they have the potential to drag the entire ESUN into the issue. It can not be permitted to happen./

Which meant that he had to choose sides.

He sighed softly and turned from watching Harrison ingrate himself deeper into polite society to watch as Relena glided into the reception room, the black and gold shadow that was Dorothy trailing her.

There was a viper. It would never do for anyone to underestimate Dorothy Catalonia.

It would never do for anyone to underestimate Dorothy Catalonia. The woman was a contradiction but he knew her as no other could. He had the advantage of his empathy to show him the deeper driving urges that controlled the woman. Yes he knew her and he knew how dedicated to the peace she was. It was some small consolation to him that Catalonia did not like this situation any more than he did and so she was determined to see it resolved as speedily and peacefully as possible.

Regardless of the cost to a certain person now securely confined to his suite.

/ I feel as though I'm … betraying him. Betraying everyone, actually. He does not deserve this but … This can not be allowed to escalate into a war and he has lost nothing of his charisma. The reports on him suggest that he is more than capable of tearing the peace down around our ears if he was so inclined. He wanted peace. That was why he manoeuvred the situation as he did so long ago, but now … I wish I was anywhere but here. /

Anywhere was preferable to being stuck between siblings who were already in a strained relationship and this evening that strain was going to develop into potentially very unfriendly relations indeed. How was he to hope that the man would not react adversely to the situation? No male of their species would take what had been done lightly and Zechs was not going to be an exception to that rule.

/ Zechs cares for his sister. I know that has not changed over the years, but they have never really associated with each other. The distances caused by separation in the past were immense and did not lead to close family ties. /

Misunderstandings and differing political views points were aided and abetted by distance and, to his knowledge, Relena had not once given consideration to visiting her brother on Mars. There had been no intention on her part of coming to Mars before the Noventa Dome had been completed and to celebrate the grand opening.

Even during that volatile period when Noin had returned to Earth the sister had made no move to really talk with her brother beyond an initial discussion of why he was not on a shuttle and headed for Earth in pursuit of his light of love.

Yes, it was the truth that she had a busy schedule, he knew about that impediment to familial obligations only too well, but it had been more than the weight of her work load. His empathy gave him the truth of her avoidance of communicating with her brother.

He knew that she had been ashamed to face him. Ashamed and afraid.

Afraid that he would learn what she had done and that he would-must-take her to task over her actions. Afraid that he would want to start again with Noin.

She had good cause to fear his reaction but it was a meeting she had not been able to put off forever.

/Why did she have to involve me in this?/

Truth to tell, that too had been inevitable.

A great deal of Winner money had gone into the development of Mars and was now being siphoned into the exploration of the moons of Saturn. The population of the Earth and the colonies was burgeoning with peace and the advances in health care. There were more people, more mouths to feed, more bodies to house and no where to relieve the growing needs of the ever expanding population.

The Earth Sphere needed viable colonies and that required heavy investment, hence Relena had come to Winner Enterprises when she had needed to involve herself in the exploration of the solar system.

She was radiant.

Watching her sweep into the ball room on the arm of Chang he admitted that no one would guess by looking at her that she was dreading what was to come later this evening. She exuded charm and sophistication, the perfect hostess, the perfect guest, the perfect politician. It was all a farce she carried out to perfection.

She was afraid.

He could feel it in her as a cold darkness against the usual warmth that exuded from her.

She was committed to keeping and developing the peace and that was becoming harder, not easier with the growth of the ESUN and its population. She had grown a great deal from that naive school girl who professed to know what was best for the entire Earth Sphere, and who had stepped into an arena that was beyond her skills at that time.

He supposed it was the Peacecraft blood in her that enabled her to survive the ordeal by fire that the first five years had become. She now exuded confidence in political matters but he found her to be hopeless in other, more personal, circles.

Times were changing quickly with the rise in the birth rate within the Earth Sphere. With the cessation of hostilities the elevated birth rates had steadied, but the health care system now was exemplary and people were living longer. In the next twenty to thirty years there was going to be a great deal of trouble develop if the politicians of now could not adequately provide for the projected population growth.

Already the first signs were noticeable and that should have been her primary concern.

Instead she trembled at the thought of facing her brother.

The shame of it all was that they probably could work very well together. Zechs had as much charisma as Relena on the best of her days and his looks would certainly not hold him back in the political arena. Even as Zechs Merquise, newly acknowledged second cousin to the Peacecraft line and possibly an illegitimate son of King Stephan, he could be of immense aid to Relena in her struggle to keep the peace.

All of the ESUN seemed to know who Zechs Merquise was and why he bore such a remarkable resemblance to the deceased Milliardo Peacecraft. Quatre admitted freely that it was the perfect solution to permit Zechs to walk openly throughout the ESUN. It was ideal and because of certain actions taken on Earth by his sister and the Sanc parliament some three years before Treize Kushrenada's files had been found and revealed to the public, it was a solution that very likely was not going to be taken advantage of.

"I need you to help me, Quatre. You know what I have to tell him and I must know what it is he is feeling. I must be certain if he agrees to help us that he actually means it. We can not afford for him to go off in a snit and start rousing rebellion in the Earth Sphere. There are always those eager to cause trouble and, now that we have peace, I will not have it disturbed because my brother takes exception to matters long over."

/ Long over for her, perhaps, but completely unknown to Zechs. He knows nothing of what has been done. A snit, Relena? I think you would be fortunate indeed if your brother merely goes off in a snit. /

He was unknowing of what had been done but not for much longer. Relena had a very tight schedule of events to attend on Mars and then she needed to remove herself and return to Earth stopping at the major colonies on the way. She had very limited time to spend in discussions with her brother who now, he supposed, must be considered her cousin. Whether she would complete that tour of the colonies and return to Earth with or without her brother was a matter that remained to be seen.

The media of the Earth Sphere were desperate to interview the Peacecraft cousin and confirm if he was indeed the illegitimate son of the late King.

/That is something he would not accept. Something they should never have started. His memories of his father he would cherish and he would not take kindly to the innuendo that the King behaved inappropriately. Admittedly Relena did not start that supposition, but it did come out of Sanc and the media there are in a frenzy. If he returns to Earth it will take months, perhaps years before they tire of chasing him over a questionable birth. I do not envy him the decision he has to make. /

"Master Quatre."

Ah, this was one meeting he had been waiting for with anticipation. He resisted the urge to smile and look at Harrison, that might give away something he wanted kept close to his chest for now and turned to Rashid.

Though he had grown considerably during adolescence and filled out his physique and could not, in truth, be considered short or ill proportioned he would always feel small and insignificant beside the sheer mountain of muscle and flesh that was the leader of the Maguanac Corps. Even this magnificent reception room seemed to shrink in size with his arrival and many eyes followed the man's every movement. In his dark grey business suit Rashid cut an impressive figure.

"How are preparations for the Princess' interview progressing?" he murmured, half turning to ensure that he was not facing Harrison who, like so many others, could not help but stare at the big man.

"I have six men placed and watching the suite at this time. When the Princess arrives they shall enter one of the bedrooms and will step in should the need arise. The Explorer has made dock and the re-supply is in progress. The scheduled departure is at 04:00 hours."

He hated doing this but the Peace must be maintained and sometimes the cost was distasteful. "Are They in position?"

"Master Yuy and Master Maxwell have delivered the cargo and have been requested to remain in the vicinity of the loading bay at the rear of the hotel to accept receipt of registered confidential cargo to be dispatched to the Miss Marianne. As instructed they have not been alerted to the presence of the Maguanacs."

"Good. I hope these precautions are not required, but we must be prepared."

"I have the information you requested on the Blue Diamond Mining Corporation, the Patrice subsidiary Ellington Transport and the Marrikson subsidiaries, Tyrell Communications, Everson Hydraulics, Mansfield Mining and Hollis Water."

Quatre resisted the urge to glance over at Harrison and accepted the file offered, then tucked himself into a corner near a statue of a naked woman who appeared to be worshiping an orchid in an ornate pot. Rashid loomed large in front of him a shield from prying eyes to permit him to take in the information undisturbed and evaluate the overall picture. A great deal hinged on the contents of this file and he could not say that he was disappointed with the results.

In truth, he was delighted.

"This will do nicely, Rashid. Well then, before morning I need to own a thirty one percent share in Blue Diamond, twelve percent of Ellington Transport, twenty three percent of Tyrell Communications and seven percent of Everson Hydraulics. I think it safest that we acquire forty three percent of Mansfield Mining and I will need another eighteen percent to gain control of Hollis Water. That should give me the advantage that I need at Harrison's next shareholders meeting."

Rashid tucked the folder neatly under his arm and bowed. "I shall oversee the acquisitions myself."

"Thank you, Rashid. While I am not overly pleased with the events to take place later this evening, I must admit that being able to laugh in Harrison's face when he thinks he owns the controlling interest in Winner Corporation will go a long way to settling my nerves."

"Undoubtedly it will not please Mr Harrison but then his pleasure or displeasure is of no concern to us." Rashid bowed slightly to Quatre.

"Oh, I think I can make an exception to my normal rule and perhaps gloat just a little over taking his victory and turning it into defeat, my friend. I will enjoy it immensely. I will have your support later tonight if events prove to get out of hand?"

"I shall be in attendance, Master Quatre."

He sighed, hearing the distaste in Rashid's tone but knowing that the big man was as aware of the necessity for this action as he.

For the peace, always for the peace.

As Rashid moved off through the crowd of merry makers to begin the required acquisitions to Winner Enterprises portfolio, Quatre resisted the urge to smirk when he noted Harrison had moved to hanging on the border of Relena's entourage. He rather enjoyed the glacial glare Harrison received for his troubles from Chang.

t.b.c.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Six

She had known it would be difficult but her worst fears were nothing compared to the actual event. The gala had concluded in a laser light show that had been truly breathtaking to behold, and there was a party in the streets that would last until morning. Everyone seemed intent on celebrating the official opening of the Noventa Dome and she would give anything to be one of that anonymous crowd.

"Milliardo … Brother, you keep saying that Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. Well, I agree and so does the Council of Sanc. In light of the death of the Prince of Sanc, the true heir to the throne, it fell to me to become Princess of Sanc, a position that I did not wish to fulfill. I was not raised as Princess of Sanc nor was I raised by the Darlian's to become the Princess, but I have tried my best to both protect and renew Sanc to something of its former glory. I assure you that I have done everything in my power to be of assistance to the people of our country. I have brought them out of the recession caused by the invasions and into the modern age, away from the rustic grandeur that Sanc once was and to a far more modern and economically viable concern. Sanc prospers far more than it ever did in King Stephen's time, yet despite all that I have done for them still the people demanded that I become Queen."

She honestly did not know where to begin with this interview but she had to begin somewhere. He had been silent so long, saying nothing after she entered the suite despite her polite attempts to make small talk. If he wished to be rude she could play that game too.

"What did you expect? It should not have surprised you since Sanc has been a constitutional monarchy for nearly two thousand years, Relena. The vast majority of those years were relatively stable socially and economically. At one time the monarchy was the largest money spinner the country had. The monarchy, the scenery and that 'rustic charm' that seems to bother you so much. Sanc has never been abundantly wealthy, but it could certainly be described as being comfortably well off and well adjusted before the Alliance attacked."

That was progress. At least he had condescended to speak at long last. Yet it also meant that he was willing to be difficult and she was in fear of any outburst that he might make. There were people listening she wanted to hear as they were her rescue if he overstepped the line, but there were always unwelcome ears listening despite the best security.

"I am not here to talk of the war to you at this time. There will be time enough for that, though I for one would be content never to mention it again. I have told you the truth, you know. I had nothing to do with the finding of the Kushrenada files, and the finding and subsequent public exposure of the contents of those files understandably caused a stir within Sanc. Overnight the appeals for there to once again be a crowned Monarch trebled. With the Crown Prince of Sanc dead that left me, the Princess to carry the can." She flipped a finger to dismiss the regal arch of one pale eyebrow. "Well, brother mine, I assure you that I have no intention of being crowned Queen of anything. I refuse to become Queen of Sanc when I can do far more good as Foreign Minister, not only for the people of Sanc but for the people of the ESUN itself. I informed the Council that I would not accept the invitation to be crowned under any circumstances and though I expected them to be anything but pleased by my decision I did not expect the hue and cry that actually occurred. No!"

She held a hand out to stop him from speaking, seeing the storm brewing.

"Do not interrupt. Do not say anything at this time. Suffice it to say the Council of Representatives was not pleased but they accepted my decision under protest."

He watched her, blue eyes expressionless and she wondered what he thought she was leading up to. Perhaps he presumed she was about to offer him the throne? He remained seated, silent and merely watched her but she knew a great deal must be going through that blonde head now and none of it would be flattering to her.

He would see her refusal to acknowledge their heritage as a betrayal. It was the way he had been reared.

"It was then that Lucrezia returned to Sanc."

That drew a reaction, a deep scowl and he stirred in his chair, idly running a finger around a glass of red wine set to the side of the lounge he occupied.

"Lucrezia Noin. What has she to do with this? In fact what the hell are you here for, Relena?"

"Patience, please. I am attempting to explain to you what has occurred in Sanc over the last few years. Information that you must have."

"At this hour of the night?"

"Yes, at this hour of the night. Please, let me continue." Not giving him the opportunity to protest further she continued on as though there had been no interruption. "Lucrezia's arrival inadvertently provided me with the solution that keeps me off of Sanc's throne and working for the good of all the people in the Earth Sphere, and also provides the people of Sanc with exactly what they wanted."

He did not understand, she could see it and there was not much in that little speech designed to give him clues as to what she was talking about. He truly had no idea what had been going on in Sanc. Had he cut all ties with Earth? Surely he would have kept in touch with past friends who must have given him hints of what to expect when it was announced she was to journey to Mars for the grand opening?

"Following due discussions with the Parliament of Sanc, and with the unanimous approval of the Council of Representatives for the Sanc people, I commissioned the conception of an heir for Sanc."

She held her breath, waiting for him to respond. Surely now he would understand the desperation she had felt to avoid the crown? He himself avoided it so he should not be too fussy about her decision. He would see the sense of it.

Zechs stared at her, the words making no sense as he repeated them silently. Finally he shook his head, staring at her and wondering what she could possibly mean. Surely she would not drag down the ancient bloodline. No, the Parliament would never permit such scandal to besmirch the bloodline, though they seemed willing enough to suggest the blasphemy that his father had cheated on the Queen. Why should this surprise him after that heresy?

"You have … had … 'commissioned' the conception of an heir? I don't understand."

He was being deliberately obtuse but she admitted he had had a hard day and she could forgive him his caution. He must know what she meant, she could see the glimmer of what she was certain was understanding beginning in his clear blue eyes. He had such blue eyes. Eyes you could get lost in. No wonder Lucrezia would whisper about his eyes.

"As the last remaining living Peacecraft, the heir to the throne and in conjunction with the Council of Sanc I ordered the conception of a baby for the sole purpose of becoming the King or Queen of Sanc."

"Baby? You …" he stared at her for a long minute and during that time his eyes widened with the realization of just what it was that she was saying. "You 'ordered' a baby? Just like that? You became pregnant just to give the people an heir?"

Relena sighed and eased slightly away from the couch, after a moments consideration she decided that trying to soften what was to come was simply not possible.

"No. No, I did not. I decided that my duties were such that I would not take the time off work required to bring a child safely to birth… and I had no one I particularly wanted to be the father."

A long fingered hand pressed to his temple, massaging lightly. "I don't understand."

He was not going to like this. He really was not going to like this and she should have gone against Noin's decision, but done was done and now she was to face the music.

"Inadvertently it was Lucrezia who provided the inspiration and later the solution. When she left Mars, and she assures me that she did not know until she was more than half way to Earth … Lucrezia carried your child."

He stared at her. Simply stared and she could not meet those blue eyes after that first initial look. There was understanding dawning in them and disbelief, pain and betrayal.

He was out of the chair suddenly and pacing, walking for the sake of movement, she knew, as it was something that she herself was prone to do. Three circuits of the suite and suddenly he was back at the couch and down, falling boneless into the chair and his face buried in his hands.

"No. No, you can not mean …" but she did mean it and he knew it. "Why was I not told? Why did no one bother to tell me?"

Greatly daring she stepped closer, mindful that she placed herself within easy reach if he chose to strike out, but she did not believe it was dangerous yet. Not quite yet. Soon though. For now, for this moment in time she could be a sister to him and offer him some small comfort.

"Lucrezia lost the baby, Milliardo … Zechs?" Delicately she placed a hand on the shimmering silver white hair and caressed gently, soothing. "I must get used to calling you that. Zechs. I'm sorry, but she did not know when she left Mars. Pregnancies are complicated when the baby has never experienced gravity before and … well, we did all that we could. We tried our best but it was just too early for the baby. Afterwards Lu was very depressed and you did not come after her. She was not well, physically or emotionally for months, and I was afraid that she might become suicidal."

"Months. She was not well for months? Why was I not told? Why was I not told about the baby? Why was I not told that she was ill?"

"Would you have come to Earth if you had been told?"

He considered that for a long moment, staring at the blue carpet between his feet and thinking of past days when he had had Lucrezia Noin at his side. He had regretted not going after Noin when she had delivered her ultimatum and left Mars after that blazing row but he had known then, as now, that he had done the right thing. She had needed someone who could give her everything that he could not.

Stability and a life free of the past.

"If I had known about the baby … yes. Yes, I think I would have gone to Earth." a whisper.

Relena hitched a small breath and lightly tangled her fingers in his hair. "Then I am sorry. I should have sent word and I did not. I did not tell you because Lu would not have you told. She said … She said that if you would not come for her after all that she had told you, then she did not want you."

"I don't think I want to continue this conversation, Relena. Not just now. I … I need time to think."

She sighed and turned from him making her way to the window and watching the city lights. They were down there, partying. Celebrating the official beginning of the latest colony in the Earth Sphere. So carefree and happy.

Why could it not be her?

"I'm sorry, Mi… Zechs. I'm truly sorry but we need to discuss this now, brother. Cousin." she corrected herself. "I have a heavy schedule the next few days and I must know your decision before I depart for Earth."

"What decision?"

"I … need to know what you are intending to do now that Zechs Merquise can walk openly within the ESUN. I need to know if you will be returning to Earth and if so, are you going to cause Noin any grief. She does not want you now."

A lie, God forgive her. It was a lie. Lu would forever want him.

"You said earlier that you wanted her to move on, to find someone else and you will no doubt be pleased to know that she has indeed moved on. She … she has a son and is three months pregnant with her second child."

The weight of the world seemed to settle on him. He had just learned that he had had a child … and lost that child and no one had cared to tell him. He would have gone to Earth to offer what comfort he could to her but … she did not want him on anything but her own terms and now even that was lost.

He was not a fool. He was not welcome on Earth by anyone. Not by the people and certainly not by Noin. Yes, he had wanted Noin to move on, to find someone who could and would appreciate all that she had to offer and to start a family. He hoped that she loved him, whoever he was, and that he loved her as she truly deserved.

"I am pleased for her. She needed to start again."

"It was not easy at first, but she healed under the care of her friends and she found someone who cares a great deal about her. Zechs Merquise is free to walk the Earth and the colonies in light of the information contained within the Kushrenada files. I understand that you will never agree to even consider validating the rumour that you … that Zechs … is the illegitimate son of King Stephen. I understand that and I can respect it as I personally think it to be in very poor taste, but the media loves the hint of scandal and if Royalty is involved in any way they are rabid. I am certain that you will enjoy your new found freedom amid the Earth Sphere… but I have a request to make."

Slowly ice blue eyes lifted from the carpet to study his sister. He admired her beauty and the ramrod straight posture that told him clearly that he was not going to like what was coming. That was alright though. He had liked nothing about this talk since it had started and all he wanted to do was have a long soak in a hot bath and then crawl into a bed and sleep. Perhaps in the morning the world would make more sense to him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your cooperation. I … I need you to agree that if you go to Earth you will stay away from Sanc." She held up a delicate gloved hand to forestall his comment. "Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. You have told me that repeatedly and I concur. For the peace of the Earth Sphere he must remain dead. You have said so yourself. For the peace of the Earth Sphere. For the peace of Sanc and for the peace of the Crown Prince Stephan Peacecraft who, at this time, is a tender four years old."

/ Crown Prince … Stephan? /

"Crown Prince …? I don't understand."

"The child who is to rule as King. It is late and we both need to sleep but this must be said. It must be made clear, and I hope you understand why I have acted as I did. As the last surviving member of the Peacecraft family I had the legal right to decide what was to be done with the estate of the Peacecrafts and with the continued requests from the Parliament for there to be a crowned monarch. With the cooperation of the Parliament of Sanc, and with the full knowledge and approval of the people of Sanc, I arranged for the boy to be conceived for the express purpose of placing him on the throne when he comes of age."

Here it was. He had behaved in a contained fashion through it all but none of it was as important to him as what she must now reveal. He was in shock over what he had already been told, but she had no time to be compassionate or thoughtful of his needs. She cursed them for the tightness of the schedule she must maintain and for placing this duty on her, even though it had been her decision. It had been her decision, no one else's and it was only just that she be the one to tell him, but oh, if only she could tell him in a letter or over the vidphone. Anything but to stand here before him and admit what she had done.

She would have preferred to take the cowards way.

"In a conversation with Lucrezia … when both Noin and I were rather tipsy … it was revealed that there was a source of Peacecraft genes that could solve my dilemma if I could gain control of the legacy. I commissioned the conception of the baby with the councils sanction for the express purpose of restoring the bloodline and though I personally do not understand it, it is a fact that the people of Sanc have been much more content since Stephan was born. Lucrezia was depressed and near suicidal, and we were both drunk and I am honestly surprised that we had any memory at all of the conversation the next day."

He was tired and he had a pounding headache and surely she could see that he could take no more. Why did she stand there and continue to talk when all he wanted to do was sleep? It had to go away. It surely was all a nightmare and if he could just go to bed when he woke up the world was sure to be stable again.

"I don't understand. I really need to be alone just now, sister."

"Soon. I have to tell you, brother. I can't leave it any longer. It needs to come from me, not from some media hound out to get a reaction out of you."

"What have you done, Relena? A source of Peacecraft genes? Where did you get a Peacecraft child from if you did not give birth to him yourself? I don't understand."

"And I am not explaining it very well. I know it is my fault. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. For the people of Sanc I …"

She hesitated not over what she was about to tell him but over that excuse she continually dredged up for convenience and ease of conscience.

For the people of Sanc.

For herself so she did not have to go through the trappings of royalty again. Selfish. She had been so selfish and now he was going to find out.

"Relena?"

"When you became an Oz pilot and were assigned to combat situations you were required to ensure that your family genes would be protected. It was standard procedure to ensure that no family name was wiped out." a whisper. "In the name of Merquise there was a viable genetic sample of pure Peacecraft code."

He could only stare at her in total disbelief. The long ago days of Oz and the Romefeller determination to protect old family bloodlines. Every combat pilot had to provide a viable sperm sample to be frozen in a private laboratory for a sealed genetic sperm bank.

"No." A whisper, begging that she had not done the unthinkable.

"With the aid of the Sanc Parliament the gene banks were located. They know you are a Peacecraft, they had the sample cross checked and authenticated, that is how the rumour started, I think that you … that Zechs Merquise was an illegitimate son of the King. I was afraid for Lucrezia, she was so depressed over the loss of the baby and I wanted to help her. I … I asked her to be the mother and she improved so dramatically …"

"Bitch!" He was out of the chair and half way to her before she could think to run, but then her feet were moving and she was praying that he would calm down.

It all happened so quickly, one moment he was coming toward her and there was such anger in his eyes. Such anger and betrayal… and Rashid and the Maguanacs were running through the doorway with Sally Po on their heels and they were shouting for him to stop. She was backing away from him in a scramble to place distance between them and she barely saw the security guard who appeared in the doorway-just heard the bark of the gun… and he was lying on the floor.

The silence was horrible, stretching an eternity.

"Milliardo? Zechs?" A whisper frighteningly loud in the silence.

There was cursing at the door and in a daze she looked up to see two of the Preventers, Chang and Barton she realized, wrestling the guard who had the gun to the floor and cursing up a storm. Sally was kneeling by her brother and Rashid was turning him over, those huge hands gentle and considerate.

There was red, dark crimson, staining his shirt and those ice blue eyes were unfocused, full of pain and then rolling back in his head as he went limp in the big mans arms.

"I … Please … Is he … alright?"

"Get Catalonia in here now! Dorothy, good, take Relena out of here." Sally was working feverishly, ripping open the shirt and trying to stem the flow of blood staining her brother's chest. "Give her a sedative. I'll be along when I can."

"Brother.. I …"

"Come along, Miss Relena."

Dorothy was there, leading her by the arm away from the room and there was no denying either her voice or that firm hand on her arm. There were people everywhere in the hallway staring, far more people than there should be.

"Enough gawking. Get this hallway cleared now! A press release will be made later."

Somehow she was in her suite. She recognized the bed and there was a pill in her hand which, after much insisting on Dorothy's part that ended with a threat to shove it down her throat if she did not cooperate, she swallowed. The world seemed to settle around her slowly and she began to think again.

"Was I wrong, Dorothy?"

"Does it matter? Done is done, there is no going back now. Stephan and Lucrezia are waiting back on Earth. You can't just fold him up and space him, now can you? Right or wrong that child exists."

"Yes. Yes, he does. He'll be King."

"For better or worse." Dorothy murmured.

"Milliardo will hate me."

Dorothy hesitated. "Yes. He probably will."

t.b.c.

Karaina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Chapter Seven

He had been growing impatient with the long wait. For hours they had been hanging around the hotel while they waited for this delivery they were to make to the Miss Marianne. Hours in which security had watched them as though they were a threat. He was accustomed to that kind of attention and ignored it as insignificant but he had felt as the hours had passed a rise in tension that had nothing to do with his or Heero's presence at the hotel. Something was going on in these glitzy halls and he had to wonder if everything was alright with his old friends.

He could have used the opportunity this delay presented to seek out those friends. Winner would be at the party, of course, and Chang would likely be circulating amid security somewhere. He had hoped to find his way to the Circus Spectacular for the evening performance and a chance to see Barton, but that too had been lost because of incompetence on the part of the hotel management. Just how long did it take to get a package together for transport to the Sweeper ship?

Then the man had appeared with a hulking great crate.

"I thought we were supposed to be taking a delivery order back to the Miss Marianne, not a flaming great crate full of who knows what." Duo glared at the crate being manhandled onto the sled by four burly men in hotel coveralls.

Heero watched from the front of the sled while the crate was positioned and he made minute adjustments that saw the large crate settled in the bed of the sled. He was careful to lean forward to make a show of checking the balance levels and pressed his ear to the crate, listening intently for any sound that might come from the cargo.

Nothing since their arrival on Mars had gone quite according to the plans that he and Duo had made and his suspicions were aroused that they were being made use of. He had taken the opportunity to slip away to a public internet café out of the hotel and check his email for any return messages to the queries he had made, and there had been two responses that confirmed many of his fears.

Deception and intrigue was second nature to politicians. He was not impressed with the entire business but he was determined to have a hand in this matter. He only wished he had had the chance to fill Duo in. By the time he had returned to the hotel the crate had appeared and Duo was in conversation with the man whom Heero strongly suspected was an undercover agent for Preventers.

He peered cautiously into the shadows surrounding the delivery entrance, noting the dim lighting that should have been brighter in an obvious security alert. With a small sigh he watched as the handlers secured the straps about the crate to ensure it remained firm in the bed of the cart.

"Our apologies for the delay but there have been developments that were unavoidable. You will now be required to deliver the merchandise to the Explorer. I believe that your shuttle is birthed at dock five? I have taken the liberty of informing your Captain of the delay in your return."

The man who had appeared behind Duo and stood to one side while the crate was positioned and secured was tall and slender with slicked back hair and hard brown eyes. Around them the hotel was suddenly awash with security guards involved in some kind of search and out of nowhere the media were swarming, flash bulbs blinding them every few seconds until hotel security managed to move them on.

Heero growled softly, glaring at one particularly determined reporter who was working hard to escape the knot of security guards and get to the entrance. He peered into a pool of shadow and his blue eyes narrowed at who he saw there. Mindful of the events he was certain were happening he made no move to reveal the watcher and turned instead to testing the security of the crate. He wanted nothing to happen to this cargo.

"Something big happen, huh?" Duo enquired watching the media frenzy.

"Unfortunately, yes. An attempted assassination of a visiting dignitary. The contents of the crate are listed as delicate so I respectfully request that you handle it with great care. Security supervised the packing of the cargo and have already cleared the crate for removal. It is our belief that the assassin has not as yet left the hotel and we need as many non essential personal removed as quickly as possible to facilitate our search. Here are the papers and the transfer manifest. I believe that the Captain of the Explorer is expecting the delivery and has a tight schedule to maintain. I suggest you do not dawdle."

/Awfully chatty. / Duo mused and exchanged glances with Yuy who looked as though he was suspicious and wanted out of here with all speed.

Duo took the offered paperwork and looked over the neat rows of figures, finally offering a grunt. It would be more than his life was worth to a ship's cargo master if he presented him with falsified or incorrect records.

"Fine. Everything seems to be in order."

If a ship was on a tight schedule then there was no help for it. He had hoped for the opportunity to seek out his one time partners and whether or not he would have spoken to them he did not know. He had not thought that far ahead, but he had intended to find them and at least see from a distance that they were well and maybe discover if they were happy.

Happy or at the very least content with their lives. It could wait. The Miss Marianne was here for four days and no doubt he and Yuy would have another opportunity to get close to old friends.

Yuy was watching him with narrowed eyes and he looked decidedly unhappy about something and glanced meaningfully at his watch. Duo nodded to the man at his side and stalked over to join Yuy in the sleds cab, slamming the door as he settled into the seat. When you were a Sweeper you learned the importance of keeping schedules.

"We're good to go. This," he hooked a finger over his shoulder at the crate. "goes to dock five. We need to take it up to the docking ring to a ship called the Explorer."

For a moment Yuy turned his gaze to the crate and then eyed the security guards forcing the crowds aside to permit him to move the vehicle and nodded once, a short and sharp gesture. He thumbed the sled controls, adjusted the amount of current to have the engine purring and engaged the gear. In near silence the cargo sled eased through the crowd and out into the street.

"The Explorer?"

"Yeah. Heard of her. Brand spanking new long hauler. She's due to leave the space dock for a run out to Saturn on a mission to find potential colony sites in about an hour. We'll be pushing it pretty tight to get this package to her before she is due to debark."

Heero nodded slowly and his frown deepened. They were cutting it close by giving them so little time to reach the shuttle and then make the flight up to the orbiting space dock. "What was all the excitement at the hotel?"

"Someone tried to assassinate a visiting dignitary." Duo scowled at his hands. "So he said."

"Ah." softly.

He really should have explained earlier to Duo his suspicions concerning certain actions to be taken on Mars during this celebration. Now there was no time to explain just what was happening. He could be wrong, he admitted that he had no true information of what was taking place here, but he did not think he was wrong. Not in light of the information his contacts had provided him.

"I hope you never left anything you were particularly attached to on the Marianne."

"Eh?"

Duo glared at him, one hand absently reaching to capture a length of hair that long ago had been cut. A certain sign that he sensed trouble on the way. It was rare now that Heero caught him reaching for the braid. Slowly that length of gleaming chestnut was growing out and it was long enough to braid now but Duo had made no effort to reintroduce the hair style that had marked his adolescence.

Yuy squeezed a little more speed out of the engine. The cargo sleds were not designed for speed but excelled at transporting heavy and unwieldy loads around the colony streets. Electric powered they offered no pollution to threaten the fragile ecosystem of a colony, be it a space habitat or a planetary dome, and they were near silent.

The streets of the colony would eventually be crowded with similar vehicles but for the moment they had little traffic to contend with. Every now and then Heero had to steer sharply to one side to avoid some drunken revellers who thought the main street was a foot path for their personal use but largely they moved quickly and smoothly through the colony.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I do not think that we will be returning to the Miss Marianne." Heero offered, checking his rear vision mirrors and wishing that he could squeeze just a little more power out of the engine.

"Why the hell not?"

"You said that you have heard of the Explorer. Do you know who Captains her?"

Duo blinked, watching Yuy as though he expected him to have grown a second head. "No. She's not a Sweeper ship and I'm not exactly familiar with her. I've heard of her because of the radical design of her engines."

"Hn. She is a joint effort between the Preventers and the Sweeper Council. Her mission is to establish fuel dumps for follow up missions, as well as site potential colony locations along the route to Saturn. She is to establish a Preventer presence in the region and let the rim runners know that law and order have come to Saturn's environs."

Duo grinned. "Tsk tsk. You've been peeking where you should not be again."

Hero arched an eyebrow. "Of course. How else would I learn what no one with insufficient clearance is supposed to know? You know her Captain, by the way."

Duo blinked at the off hand comment that he knew held as yet a hidden significance. "I do?"

"He's rather an odd individual but reliable and very resourceful. As I said, the ship is a joint Preventer and Sweeper project and is the first of a projected ten ships designed specifically to cruise the outer reaches of the ESUN. Her maiden flight is projected to take four Earth Years, provided the new engines meet expected projections."

"Shit." Duo glared at his hands. "A Sweeper and Preventer ship? Not sure I like that combination. You think we have been transferred? Why?"

"Because of that." Yuy scowled and hooked a finger over his shoulder indicating the crate and wished the cart could go faster. "We will arrive at the shuttle with barely sufficient time to load the crate and make the transfer flight to the docking ring. By the time we get it to the orbital docks it will be within minutes of the Explorer's projected departure window. By the time we unload the crate she should already be out of the ring and boosting out of orbit. I suggest that you say your goodbyes to civilization for a few years."

"But … why us? What did we do to deserve this delivery run? Hey, I know. The Miss Marianne can tail us out and we can transfer later on to our own ship. I've seen it done before where time was tight."

"I very much doubt that is intended in this instance. Did you notice Barton lurking in the shadows back at the loading bay?"

Duo froze. "Nooo."

"He was there, being careful not to be seen but he never took his eyes from that crate."

Heero reached to thumb on the radio and grimaced at the cheerful dance music being played. He had hoped to catch a news bulletin concerning the attempted assassination and perhaps a name that might suggest that he was in error of the events of the night. No news breaks interrupted the flow of music as they drove in silence through the city streets. Duo seemed lost in thought and asked for no additional information and Yuy concentrated on as smooth a ride as possible.

They reached the shuttle port to find a security guard waiting at the cargo gates. The man took the papers Duo handed him and looked them over with intense attention to detail. He motioned them to remain where they were and entered his cubicle where they watched him make a radio call to his superiors and the intense expression on his face seemed to ease. He returned to Duo's side of the cab, handed him the papers and waved them through, indicating that they should stay away from the main terminal.

"The security officer is in a flap about some assassination, but I have been assured that your cargo had been security sealed and does not require additional attention. Your way is cleared to docking bay sixteen and since you're on such a tight schedule you have clearance to skirt the terminal security. Your shuttle is fuelled and ready to go."

Duo arched an eyebrow as Heero drove them past the checkpoint. "Bay sixteen? That's not the Marianne's shuttle."

"No, I believe that we will find it is the shuttle for the Explorer. As I said, Duo, I do not believe that we will again be returning to the Marianne. Not for a long time, if ever."

Nor would they be flying the shuttle, they discovered. In direct violation of every safety protocol they knew the shuttles engines already were warming up preparatory to take off. Conspicuous by their absence was the utter lack of port security and there was no traffic control officer threatening legal action against the ships crew or owners for the illegal firing of the engines.

Before they had stopped the sled four cargo handlers were running down the ramp to assist Duo and Heero to move the crate into the safety webbing on board the shuttle. Heero stepped back once they had the crate in position and watched as the cargo master himself checked the strapping that secured the crate under the webbing.

"Papers, please." The man turned to Duo who handed over the documentation and the officer motioned toward the front of the shuttle. "Thank you, gentlemen. If you would go forward and secure yourselves for departure, we can get ourselves out of here and into space where we belong."

/We should be walking off this shuttle. There is no need for us to be here. There is no need for us to be involved. / Duo exchanged a significant look with Heero and watched as Yuy walked calmly into the passenger section. /Damn. He knows we don't have to be involved. We can walk away. What does he know that I don't ?/

Heero did not look back at him and continued to move deeper into the large shuttle and with a low sigh Duo followed him, settling himself into his assigned seat beside Heero and watched with sharp eyes the quick efficiency of the crew as they settled into their places, securing in for the flight.

/ Yeah. Military precision. This lot are Preventers, not Sweepers. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? /

"Not a bump, if you please, Jonas." The Cargo Master stalked past Duo's seat and settled into his place at the head of the section, activating the radio as he did so. "The Commander will be upset if you damage his cargo."

A quick acknowledgement came back over the radio and the man settled back, relaxing as he took the opportunity to study the men seated opposite him. He nodded briefly to them, noting that the chestnut haired one was looking around the shuttle with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" Duo was beginning to feel a little out of sorts. He liked mysteries but this felt rather like kidnapping to him and he was more than content with his life as a Sweeper.

"My apologies, Mr Maxwell, but I am not at liberty to divulge any information at this time. The Commander of the Explorer will be waiting in the cargo bay to greet you and explain the circumstances to you. "

Heero lightly touched Duo's sleeve and met his gaze. "It's alright. I know who the commander is. You trust him."

"I'm not too sure I trust anyone." A surly grumble but Duo settled back in his seat as the shuttle eased out of the docking bay. "So, who's the Commander?"

000000000000000000

"Well, I'll be …! Howard! Long time no see, Old Man."

It had taken him a second look to make certain the thin figure really was who he thought it was. Gone was the vibrantly coloured and outlandishly floral shirts he had known and the faded denim shorts and sandals that had been his trademark. The dark glasses at least were familiar and still worn by the elderly man who grinned widely.

The last time Duo had seen Howard had been eight years ago when the old Sweeper had hinted at a secret project he needed to attend to and professed a hope that he might meet Duo at some later time. Now here he was standing in the middle of a busy docking bay and wearing a standard black spacer's coverall, but Duo thought that he saw a hint of a bright red undershirt that would not have been considered standard issue on any military aligned ship.

"Nice to see you, Duo. Heero. I hear good things about you on the Sweepers grape vine. Pleased to have you boys on board."

The smile fell from Duo's face. "Yeah, about that. Feels like we're being shanghaied."

Howard considered the pair who walked toward him, leaving the crate to be unloaded by his handlers and his eyes settled on Yuy. "You have been tracking the information logs?"

"Yes."

A sharp nod responded and he seemed to consider Yuy for a moment before his eyes flicked behind them to check on the unloading of the crate. "Are you in or do I send you on a shuttle back to the Marianne?"

"I'm in." There was no hesitation in Heero, only quiet conviction in his voice.

"Good. Pleased to have you. Duo?" Those dark glasses turned to the taller man, taking in the shorter hair and the beginnings of a goatee. He rather liked the look of the man Duo had become and he hoped that he would choose to remain with the Explorer.

"Hey, man, I got no idea what's going on. What the hell am I supposed to be agreeing to?"

"Seeing to compensation over a miscarriage of justice." Yuy murmured, watching the activity taking place around the crate. "Do you trust me, Duo?"

Duo met the blue eyes of his sometimes lover and saw there the true desire to be trusted. They had been together now for near two years and during that time he had never had cause to question Heero's motives. They had worked well together on board the Marianne and he had been looking forward to many more years. They had become friends and companions and they were lovers too and he wanted to further explore that relationship and see what might develop.

It had seemed something of an ideal, the time they had spent together but that was over now. It was clear that Yuy would be remaining on the Explorer no matter his decision. That Heero wanted him to agree to trade ships was obvious but he was going to be making this decision ill informed of the circumstances and the ship would be out in deep space for a very long time.

Did he want to return to the Marianne? Yes, in all honesty he did. He had been happy there. Did he wish to return to the Marianne without Heero? Alone. No Yuy. No explanation of what he had missed out on.

Did he trust Yuy?

"Yes." Yuy had never given him cause to distrust him.

"Then stay here. With me."

It was a big ask and they both knew it.

Howard stood silent sentinel as Duo stared at Yuy and silent communications passed between the two. Howard well knew the complexities of their relationship as he had had his hand on them from a distance, concerned that they adjust and find a home. Nothing happened within the ranks of the Sweepers that did not come to his attention. Then those wide blue eyes were turned to him and he could almost see the thoughts that passed through that mind.

He had missed the boy.

Certain people in high places considered him to be too old to be the commander of such a ship as this, but he had the command and he was not going to be giving it up for a long while. His health was good and they had on board the best equipment and men and women that they could get. It was going to be a long and dangerous maiden voyage and he had needed additional sound pilots to flesh out his crew. He would be content if Yuy and Maxwell were two of those pilots. He had Yuy, he knew that and he hoped that Maxwell would agree

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I could do that."

Howard turned to the silent woman standing at his elbow. "Give the order to take us out of orbit. Confirm to the Marianne that we have her crew."

"Sir."

Duo shook his head slightly. Howard had always run a tight ship but he'd never been so stiff and formal. To Duo this did not seem like the same man that he had known who owned an ocean going barge and salvage operation that could accommodate repairs to Gundams. Yet there was something about him and when the dark shades were pulled off to reveal sparkling eyes and that pointed goatee twitched into a classic Howard grin, he felt immeasurably better. The hair might have been white now and thinner than ever but it was still Howard lurking under the ships officer.

"Not sure I'm used to that, even now, but I guess I will be. Well, kid, welcome on board the Explorer, your home for the next four years. Maybe longer? Guess I need to explain a few things to you."

"Yeah. That would be nice. How about you start with telling me why we have gravity? That's not standard procedure surely"

Howard smirked and his eyes flicked behind Duo to the cluster of men and women in white coats. "Far from standard procedure, but the Medical Officer insisted he needed gravity to treat a gunshot victim."

Yuy hissed softly. "I had hoped he was not badly hurt. Who was it?"

"Sanc security. Not so pacifist nowadays, the people of Sanc, or rather the Parliament of Sanc. It appears that certain highly placed people determined that it would be best for all concerned to ensure that there would be no claimant to the throne other than Stephan Peacecraft. Measures are being taken to ensure that it does not recur."

Duo watched with wide eyes as the side of the crate was lowered and the medical team standing to one side swarmed around the life capsule within. He did not have to see that aristocratic face to know who it was. One glimpse of long pale hair was enough.

"Shit. Who's Stephan Peacecraft?"

t.b.c.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For The Peace

Series: Gundam Wing

Author: Karina

Genre: Drama

Pairings: Past 6x9, 1x/+2, R+9

Warnings: Major angst, politics, yaoi and yuri hints

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the lovely boys and their girls in the series. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.

Many thanks to Dulin for volunteering to beta this.

For The Peace

Epilogue

Hospital.

The white walls, the bed, the single chair beside the bed and the bed linen all screamed hospital.

There was an anomaly

There was no window and that disturbed him. He felt sure that there should be a window to take advantage of sunlight and a view of more interest than a bare white metal wall and featureless metal ceiling.

Metal? Rivet in the walls, welding… definitely metal.

Low voltage lights?

He frowned, knowing that something was wrong. A continual annoying beep disturbed the silence and after a few minutes of trying to rationalize that noise he realized it mirrored the beating of his heart. A heart monitor. That strengthened the case for him being within a hospital but there still remained the question of why the absence of windows? Why the metal walls?

Prisoner?

Was he a prisoner?

Memory began to return and with it the knowledge that he might very well be in a prison hospital ward.

There would have to be a door in the room and if he could gather the energy he would look for it but he needed energy to raise his head. The door should give him some clue to his whereabouts. It should be obvious if it was a prison by the type of door that would seal him in. As though someone had heard his thoughts there was the sound of a door opening near at hand, a whoosh of compressed air that confused him and with it sound spilled into the room.

Voices, soft spoken, perhaps in deference to patients sleeping? Low toned voices that were not clear enough for him to hear what was being spoken of and the fainter background sound of classical music. Beethoven.

He liked Beethoven.

Footsteps coming closer toward the bed and there was a sharp click of metal on metal with each step which suggested magnetic boots. A ship? He was in space? Perhaps he should consider opening his eyes and he could take a look at his visitor, but again that involved energy. The chair he had noticed beside the bed was moved, scraped against what definitely sounded like a metal floor.

Curiosity won out over exhaustion and he opened his eyes.

His skin was like well worn leather, weathered and tanned and the face was distinctive for the dark glasses and the neatly trimmed white goatee. The leathery skin was more wrinkled than he recalled, the frizzy hair was thinner than he remembered but still there was no denying that face.

It was the face of a man who had seen extensive living and who had survived that living. The face of a man who saw not death in his future but more living, and had the will to throw himself into that experience.

He knew this man.

"Seems like we have been here before, only then you had not been shot, only messed up by my Tallgeese and fifty or so suit pilots out for your arse. Doc says you'll make a full recovery."

"Howard." His voice sounded odd and his throat felt like sandpaper.

The old man leaned forward and there was a glass in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Just a bit of ice for now. You're not ready for more. We have some talking to do." He spooned an ice chip between chapped lips.

"Relena?"

"Relena." Howard mused, settling back into his chair. "The first thing you do is ask after her. Well, your sister is well enough. She is on her way to the L5 cluster with her entourage, on schedule. She was unhurt. The man who shot you is in custody and an investigation is being carried out to ensure that all those involved are brought to justice."

"Dead men have no recourse to law." a croak.

"Living men do and Zechs Merquise is alive and well."

"Lies." He hurt. Body, soul and heart hurt.

"I know, Son, I know, but there is only so much that we can do. Some things we have to learn to live with. Une has reinstated your commission in Preventers and she wants an accounting for the wounding of her agent. They will not be getting away with it. You need to know that two nights ago a private research clinic in the Pyrenees suffered a minor explosion and damage to its genetic storage banks was extensive. Preventers are investigating the incident but Une is reasonably sure that the perpetrators might never be identified."

Blue eyes closed wearily and he shuddered. Relief and despair in equal measure. No dream then, but there was some small consolation. His sister and the Parliament of Sanc would not produce more children to be toyed with for their political aims. Howard offered him the small consolation that Une had had the research facility where Romefeller's sperm banks were to be found raided and the gene bank destroyed.

"Thank her."

"I already have. If she had not seen to it then some of my boys would have."

Despite the pain he was curious. "Why?"

"It's not right, what was done." Another ice chip found its way between pale lips and a wrinkled hand lightly touched a limp forearm "Not right at all. Not for the reasons they used, at any rate. That kind of thing is good in its place but … Not the way they used it. I never was one to like politics. Always a messy, sordid business. You did not deserve to be used like that."

He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and Howard sat quietly next to him. He was surprised the old man permitted the silence to stretch but he needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts and Howard had always been perceptive. He was tired and the pain was growing, both physical and mental.

He had hoped it had been a nightmare. He should have known better.

"Zechs, we need to talk about you future."

He had the energy to offer up a small frown but not much else to show his displeasure. "I have no future. That was made abundantly clear to me."

"No politicians or politics on board my ship, only honest hard working people who want to make a difference to mankind. There is a place for you here. You will need time to recover from your wound and to regain your former level of fitness, but I do not foresee that as being a problem. When you are strong enough you can start retraining. While your body needs more time I hate to see an idle mind. We can work on that"

"You … are offering me a place on the crew?"

"Yes. We are en route to Saturn …" at the wide eyes turned to him he sighed. "You're a whole lot safer on the Explorer than you would be anywhere else within the ESUN, Son. I have no intentions of containing you as per the instructions that were delivered to me by the Foreign Minister. Quite the contrary in fact. I'm an old man and I have a vast responsibility in the running of a ship the size of the Explorer. I need capable people who have the training to handle men and women from different social, political and ethnic backgrounds. You have that training from your days in Oz and I intend to make use of it. I have plans for you. Eventually I am going to need to pick my replacement and train him up and I have you in mind to one day Captain this ship. You already have the training. We just need to work on rounding it out and refreshing your memory so that you are ready and accepted by the crew when it comes time for the changeover. She is only on lease to the Preventers for seven years, you see. After that she is a Sweeper ship and by then I will be ready to retire."

Howard rose and slipped a hand into a pocket of his coverall, weather lined face serious. The blonde in the bed watched him with wide eyes, and Howard had no illusions as to what his thoughts would be. Behind those blue eyes he could see that the man was trying to understand why anyone would bother with him and that angered the old man.

"Get some rest. There are a few people on board who want to say hello when the doc says you can receive visitors. In the mean time, I have a ship to run." He slipped a piece of paper onto the covers beside one limp hand. "No doubt she never thought to show you a picture. I'll check in on you later."

Confused, feeling abandoned yet again though he knew that Howard was giving him time to adjust to his changed circumstances, he watched the old man leave. After a few minutes his fingers found the offering and with a ragged breath he brought the photo up into his line of sight.

He was a handsome child. Dark-haired like his mother but the blue eyes that stared out at him from the photograph were not her blue eyes.

000000000000000000

Three Months Later.

New Port City, Sanc

It had been too long since she had come home. The tour of the colonies and the opening of the Noventa Dome and its eventful happenings had taken much out of her. Endless meetings, endless discussions, endless loneliness. She was exhausted by the travel, by the never ending duties and by the lack of sleep. It did not help that she had been hoping to receive word from her brother but other than a short and tersely worded communication from Howard stating that her brother was alive and had made it through surgery there had been no word.

Three months and no answers. Even Une refused to talk about her brother and he was confined on a Preventer ship. She was feeling the isolation of her position, always being used for others purposes and none of them really caring at the cost she paid to serve their needs.

/ I hate politics. /

It was late at night but she had not wished to remain in the city until a more civilized hour. It had been so long since she had seen Stephan and Lucrezia and she simply could not wait any longer to come home. If they, the officials and hangers on who were forever around her did not understand her need, then it was just too bad. She had had her fill of public receptions and she had been promised a few weeks break after the tour.

A holiday was just what she needed to enjoy with her family.

/ My Family. It has been too long. /

"Relena."

She sighed, well content to hug the taller woman close to her, to feel her warmth and the very real, very honest welcome and know that she was home. She had expected Noin to be in bed but she felt the child kick against her belly during the hug and she knew what it was that kept her official liaison officer with the parliament awake.

"You are looking tired." A gentle hand touched her cheek and those blue violet eyes watched her with sympathy.

"I am tired but I am very glad to be back home. How have you been?"

Noin patted her expanded belly gently. "We are fine. We had a scan a week ago and everything is perfect. Progressing normally."

Relena nodded, leading the heavily pregnant woman toward the stairs. She wanted to check on Stephan and the thought of bed was very alluring. She felt that she could sleep for a week but first she had to make certain in her own mind that her baby, her son was well.

"So, how stands Sanc?"

"Secure. All quiet, though there was a bit of a to do with Une just a week ago. Preventers have officially shelved the investigation pertaining to the explosion and fire at the research centre."

Relena sighed. "I see." After a moment she nodded. "In a way I'm glad. I do not trust certain people in the parliament not to try something they should not. We … we do not need what was there any more. We have Stephen. And this one."

Why had she not thought that someone would take such direct action to stop there being further use of the legacy stored there? By law they had been unable to remove the genetic material from its freezer storage and move it to another facility in Sanc, but they had gained the right to make use of it. Was it Une herself who had taken steps to ensure two children was all they would get out of her brother's legacy?

Two wonderful children was all they would gain, but that would be enough. The people would be content with that and she was too. They were her family. Her children.

"I thought so too. You look exhausted. You should go straight to bed."

"No. I will go to bed but I want to see Stephan. I've been looking forward to seeing him since I left for the colonies.'

Noin accompanied her up the grand staircase and to the family wing. Relena was careful to walk at a pace that placed no strain on the heavily pregnant woman and her hand could not restrain itself. She had to touch repeatedly that swollen abdomen where the second child she would claim as her own nestled.

There was not a male in the Earth Sphere who had turned her head with more than a passing interest and she was not interested in marriage. She had done her part already in providing heirs for the throne and now her personal life was to be left alone. That was the deal she had made with those horrible old men who had never ceased to hound her.

Sanc would have its new generation of Peacecrafts and she would be permitted to have the lover she desired.

"How long?" Relena rubbed gently at the bump on Noin's extended abdomen that marked where the child she carried stretched.

"Five weeks at most. The doctors doubt I will carry beyond that time. This one wants out sooner than Stephan. Impatient."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Noin smiled, beaming at Relena. "I asked them to keep it quiet until I could tell you in person. I wanted it to be a homecoming surprise."

Relena nodded and paused before a door, squeezing Noin's hand gently to show her pleasure. They would have a daughter then. A Princess to raise with love and she was quite content that this second child should be a daughter.

Opening the door quietly she crept across the darkened room to the small bed tucked near the window. She felt Noin follow her into the room and together they stood over the bed and smiled down at the child who smiled in his innocent dreams.

The boy, dark haired and handsome with his father's cream skin and fine bone structure, stirred in his sleep as she caressed his hair gently. So innocent. So beautiful. There was much of Noin in Stephan Peacecraft but that flawless skin and those fine bones and especially those crystal blue eyes that looked at her when he was awake with loving trust was purely his father's legacy. If only she had been able to see, just once, that expression of trust if not love on his father's face. She never had.

She never would.

Would she ever be able to look into those lovely eyes again and not see his father lying on the floor, blood staining his chest?

"Relena? Are you alright?"

Noin's arms closed around her and she turned into the offered comfort, accepting the warm hug and pressing her eyes into the woman's shoulder. She would not cry. She would not. She had known it would end badly and she had not been wrong.

"I … I keep seeing him on the floor. Blood everywhere."

"He's okay. You told me that he was going to be alright." She rubbed the slender back gently.

Should she tell Noin what he had said? Should she tell her that he would have returned to Earth if they had done the decent thing and told him about the loss of his first child? Did she want to take the chance on upsetting Noin while in her delicate condition? No. Not now. There would be another time to talk about what might have been. She could not face such a discussion now. Not tonight.

Perhaps another night.

She did not want to have to face that other question that she needed answered. Four years. They had four years before the Explorer would return to Earth space. Four years in which she could only wonder if he would accept what they had done. Four years to live in fear that he would return and threaten everything she now held dear. Everything she had stolen from him. Would he leave them alone?

"Relena?"

Gently Relena turned her from the bed and stood on her toes to place a light kiss on her lips. "It is late. Let's go to bed."

End.

Karina Robertson 2005

Modified 2010

Authors Note:

This chapter concludes For the Peace, but at some point in the future I do intend to write a second fic. I hope you enjoyed it. It was never meant to be a light and fluffy fic or an 'easy' fic to read. I hope you enjoyed it, for all of the angst it generated for the characters.


End file.
